My Voice Will Carry Through
by Legendary.HeavyMetalLovers
Summary: Emma Swan has kept quiet for the past ten years, but she believes she's finally found a reason to speak again when a young boy wanders into her life, and in effects pulls his single mother in for the ride. But can she overcome her fears of love, and what they entitle, once Regina starts falling for her? AU. No Magic. SwanQueen/Regina&Emma. A tale of trust, and...well, devoted love.
1. Prologue: A Quiet Life

This is my first Swan Queen fanfic; this is just the start to this new journey.

* * *

**Prologue**

_"No one can blame you for walking away_  
_But too much rejection..."_

* * *

There were never any apologies when people bumped into her on a daily basis. There was never an acknowledgement when someone "accidentally" pushed their way through her, and all her work fell, scattering to the ground. No one ever stopped to help, or assist her either.

But that was all fine with Emma. It had been for a long time now; because that meant that there wouldn't be any need for her to try to speak to them at all, to in return be the one who apologized instead.

The sidewalk was crowded as she made her path through the streets. Her messenger bag an almost dead weight across her shoulder; filled with acrylic tubes and oil paints, rolled up matte paper and some sketch pads, graphite pencils and scattered brushes, erasers and sharpies, as well as two plastic bottles filled to the top with color stained water waiting to be cleaned out into some fresh one once she got home later. She was also sure that there was an apple somewhere within the bag, but in her hurry to have reached the park, she hadn't double checked before running out of the small studio apartment she shared with her brother, David.

Her long, blonde locks were pulled back into a high ponytail, and smaller sized, black Ray-bans adorned her face as she scrunched up her eyes to look at the walking signal. Dark skinny jeans enveloped her legs as she made her way across the street once the signal changed. The hem of her charcoal blouse swirled softly from the force of the wind, but her hooded leather jacket mostly kept it from brushing farther than her fingertips.

She'd gone to the café earlier in the morning, and there she had grabbed some coffee and breakfast while she began working on one of her newer projects.

For the past couple of months since she had discovered the corner establishment downtown, Emma had felt comfortable within its quiet walls, and the soft murmuring of the people who came in every day.

She was a regular now, and so were they.

It was like her second Granny's Diner.

She didn't even need to pull out her sticky notes here anymore because the waitress already knew what she wanted, and sometimes Emma, when feeling more adventurous would even let the older woman surprise her with new treats instead.

Her brother even knew were the place was, and that was a plus.

"Emma!" the young blonde all of a sudden heard as she reached the open gate of the city park, and turned on her feet to look who it was.

A smile instantly graced her lips as she saw one of her best friends quickly approaching her.

Ruby's dark, long hair was tucked aside to one shoulder as she came up to Emma and embraced her in a big hug.

"I rushed over here once Alice told me you had already left," she told the shorter woman as she let her go, and gazed down at her.

Emma just nodded at her, and kept her smile. Ruby smirked.

"Could you not have waited for me?"

She received a grin as her answer as Emma went to reach for her sticky notes, and pulled a pen from the left pocket of her leather jacket. Hurriedly, she scribbled something on the thin, square sheet before handing it to Ruby, and shrugging.

_You took too long_, it read in a rushed cursive.

"Really?!" she exclaimed once she had read it, and pulled the blonde into her as she began to tickle her sides while a playful frown settled upon her brow.

Emma laughed, but no sound really came from out of her mouth.

Ruby was used to it. They had all gotten used to it this past ten years.

The only sounds that ever came from Emma nowadays were the ones they all tried to keep her away from emitting. But the younger woman always managed to release her cries in the silence of her bedroom once she thought she was alone.

When their gentle banter had finally died down, Ruby threw her arm softly around Emma's shoulders as they began to walk together to a nearby tree halfway through the park, and let themselves fall to fresh cut grass.

Ruby slipped back the sticky note to Emma, and stretching out her legs in front of her, glanced over at her friend.

_Where's Mary Margaret_? Emma wrote before sticking the neon green note onto the brunette's arm.

"Mmhm," Ruby began as she leant back on her elbows, and raised her head towards the sun; letting the soft sunlight grace her face, "She's on her way."

The younger blonde gave her a sideways glance before laying down on the grass behind her, using the other woman as a shield from the sun.

She released a soft hum of contentment, which would have been missed by anyone else, but Ruby was already used to the soundless blonde and her almost silent responses.

"Em,I know we haven't been spending much…"

"Red! Emma!" came the cheerful cries of M&M as she ran over to both women, tackling Ruby further into the ground; Emma barely moving out of the way with enough time to miss getting squished.

As soon as Mary Margaret landed on her, Ruby lips sought hers out in a small kiss, her arms wrapping around the woman straddling her.

"Hey you," she grinned down at the taller brunette laying beneath her, not giving her time to respond. She moved over to Emma, and gave her a hug before laying a chaste kiss on her temple, which the blonde just accepted as she wrapped her own arms around the kind woman.

Emma had known Mary Margaret since she was seven. She had been David's friend first, but once she had met little Emma, she'd taken to her quickly; she'd been like an older sister to her in a way, in a sort of motherly way. She'd always watched out for her in more ways than necessary, just like Ruby, but she was more firm than the taller brunette when it came to decisions concerning her safety and well-being.

"How's your day been so far?" the short haired brunette asked, twirling Emma's hair around her fingers.

Emma merely looked to Mary M. and made a "so so" gesture with her hands, and slowly pulled away to look at her, her head tilting to the side, a smile playing on her lips.

"Not so bad, then, huh?" M&M asked her, the humor evident in her voice as she pulled back, and rested herself against Ruby's chest, who was now sitting up against the tree trunk.

"So, Emma, I was maybe thinking you would like going with us to Granny's today," Rubes began as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist, "It's been a while since you've actually come down to see us, kid."

Already they could see Emma rolling her eyes at them, and they both chuckled at her before Mary M. reached forward to lightly swat her on the arm, which made her break into a full on grin. They clearly enjoyed the blonde's antics.

"So, what do you say?" Ruby inquired as she winked at her, "I'll even give you a ride."

* * *

The twenty year old blonde should have had a feeling that Ruby's offered means of transportation consisted of carrying her on her back all the way up to the diner while holding one of Mary Margaret's hands, and receiving rewarding pecks from her girlfriend the entire trip.

She could have sworn the tall, lithe brunette wasn't even struggling to carry her, since she only shifted once, and that was to take a better hold of her girl's hand before carrying one.

People would look at them curiously, but this was New York, and things weirder than this were always happening around the city; there wasn't really anything peculiar about three friends having fun together.

Finally reaching Granny's, Ruby unceremoniously dumped the blonde on one of the booths, making them all giggle as Mrs. Lucas stepped out from the back of the establishment, making sure it was just the girls and not a band of customers.

"Behave," the old woman stressed before walking once again to the back; she was probably finishing up someone's order.

They all nodded with smiles, Mary M. scooting next to Emma as Ruby's shift began first; she still had a half an hour break before she punched in.

With a soft huff, and a groan, Ruby walked away to get her apron, and tie her hair up. She received a soft whistle from her girlfriend that made her grin.

"Looking good, Lucas," Mary M. teased, and her lover merely wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at her before coming back to them.

In the meanwhile, Emma just looked at them with the occasional smile, and the amused raised eyebrow.

Her two best friends could never cease their flirtatious exchanges, even if they were, indeed, at work.

Granny approached them, and set down a plate full of freshly cut fruit, and Emma could've smiled even wider when she saw the hot cocoa sprinkled with cinnamon.

Casting an appreciative glance to Mrs. Lucas, Emma wrapped both hands around the warm cup and drank.

The doorbell sounded and before she realized what was happening, hands were settled on her shoulders, and she flinched violently almost hitting whoever is was.

But then she saw David, and he was laughing.

She scowled at him, and put her cocoa down.

_Jerk_, she'd mouthed to him before he came to hug the girls, and sat in front of them; Ruby rushing to go get some drinks and feel useful. Usually around this time, there weren't many customers. But give Granny's one more hour, and the place would filled with people craving lunch or an early meal.

Drinks were settled down on the table, and Ruby took her seat next to the blonde's brother.

"You didn't even get my order," David teased the brunette beside him once she was comfortable; Emma was pretty sure she was playing footsy underneath the table with the short haired girl beside her.

She rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Em!" she taller woman said, "Rolling eyes is my thing," she finished as she turned to David, "What will it be, _Charming_?" she asked him in a feigned annoyed voice; though, you could see the playfulness in her eyes.

"What? Not going to write it down? It's quite a big order…"

She smirked, and shook her head.

"Shoot, David!" she told him.

It took him five minutes to order; he hadn't been exactly kidding when he had said it be a handful to remember, but Ruby was kind of used to it by know, and just kept repeating the things he told her many times in her mind before she decided to get up, and write down his order for her grandma.

David was the one smirking now; he hoped she remembered everything, but at the same time…he also hoped she would forget something.

Emma felt a poke in her arm, and turned to Mary M. who was looking at her, a serious look on her face.

"How are you really, Emma?" she asked once again; her arms wrapping around the blonde's waist to pull her in for a hug.

Emma had not forgotten that today was her birthday, nor had it slipped her mind. That's why everyone was so touchy feeling about her today; of course, she always received love from them, but today, they would always overdue it a tad bit. They wanted to comfort her, and have her surrounded in case things got too heavy for her.

Grabbing a napkin, Emma pulled out her pen and began writing.

_I guess I'm just a little off today, but you guys don't have to worry; I'm not going to throw myself in front an incoming taxi cab!_

"That is not even funny, Emma!" Mary Margaret told her sternly, but the quiet girl couldn't help but grin at her, and went back to resting her head on her friend's chest; humming slightly.

"So, Emma," David began, rolling out the last syllable of his sister's name, "I got you something."

For a second, she visibly perked up at his announcement, then she gave him a suspicious look before stretching her hand out, and bringing her hot chocolate up to her lips.

He chuckled at her.

"Haven't you noticed I haven't been tailing you around for the past few weeks?" he asked her airily, a slight humorous tone to his voice—because they all knew he was always keeping an eye on her, even when he happened to be on duty, "What do you say we take a look outside…?" he finished, and she swore she could see an excited twinkle in his eyes.

They all knew she wasn't much of a gift person, but this interested her to some extent.

Lifting her head up from Mary Margaret's chest, she nodded before gently pushing away her cup, and sliding down, and out of the booth. Ruby was coming their way now, her eyes narrowing slightly as she witnessed her friends preparing to leave.

"Hey! Where the hell are you guys going?" she hissed at them, but coming out of Ruby, it seemed as if she was shouting instead.

"Come along, Red," M&M told her, and she seemed even more excited than Emma; which still seemed a bit expressionless at the moment, "David's brought Emma's gift."

"No kidding; seriously, outside?"

Her girlfriend just gave her a look that clearly stated: either follow the leader, or suit yourself. And the tall brunette couldn't help but fall into step with her lover as they went outside, casually strolling behind both siblings; David's arm around the petite blonde's shoulder.

When they ceased walking, it was to stop in front of a car; as a matter of fact, it was an old, yellow Volkswagen.

Emma's jaw visibly fell; her mouth gaping open as she looked at the vintage bug. Her eyes moved towards the older man as he pointed to it with a broad grin to later quickly return back to the car.

"Well?" he demanded enthusiastically, "What do you thin…"

But Emma had thrown herself into his arms, effectively detaining him from finishing his sentence.

"Emma! Oh, my God, David," Ruby was saying; M&M sliding a finger down the top of the car as if inspecting to see if it was even suitable for the young blonde to ride around.

The younger woman's arms were still around her brother's neck as he hugged her; her feet hanging off of the ground as she clung to him, almost motionless.

"I'm glad you like it, Em," he whispered to her.

She let go, and he put her back down.

Her eyes appeared glassy, but no tears fell; her smile undeniably radiated happiness.

_Thank you_, she mouthed to him as he pulled out the keys, and let them dangle in front of her face.

All he could do was kiss her forehead before she took them.

"Gosh, _Charming_," Mary Margaret breathed out, "You should have told us you were going to—we would have gotten better gifts," she said, feigning annoyance, but then winked at her high school friend.

Ruby was still looking closely at the bug as Granny quickly came outta of the diner; Killian brushing in past her in a rush.

"Ruby," she called out to her granddaughter, "Really, girl, just take the day off, both of you," she told her, "There really isn't any point for you to work today; you're even less focused," the older woman finished, rolling her eyes at the couple, and the other two.

The girls just high fived each other as the older woman huffed out a breath before talking to David.

"You're food is waiting for you," and not a second later, she was back inside; Killian could be seen setting the order on his table.

"You girls have fun, alright?"

"_Oh_," Ruby assured him, "We will, boy," and she went over to the blonde, and he couldn't hear what they were saying, but the taller brunette now had the keys in her hand, and was entering the driver's side as her girlfriend slipped into the back, and then Emma got into the passenger's seat (a huge smile on her lips).

She winked at him; her eyes twinkling as the engine roared, and she pulled out of the space.

"Rubes," he winced playfully, "Don't be reckless."

"What," she said as the girls giggled; her expression turning a bit offended, "I'm a great driver, really; I'll take good care of both of them."

And with that, she once again stepped on the gas, and the yellow beetle drove away.

David had yet to grinning as it disappeared down the street; his sister's smile still on his mind when he sat back down on the booth, and took a bite from his burger.

Maybe Emma could get better.

* * *

It's merely a prologue, heh.


	2. The Curious One

_Thanks for all the kind reviews; I hope you enjoy this chapter._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Once Upon a Time and/or its characters._

* * *

**Chapter One: The Curious One**

"_A girl who cannot speak,_

_Years find a mind alone whose questions flow_

_Too deep for words._"

* * *

Ruby had decided to take them over to the nearby lounge slash bar for the girl's birthday. It was uptown, and it was a rather nice place, which was good because she had only wanted the best for her girlfriend and her favorite blonde.

Both her and Mary Margaret had witnessed Emma's first drink as a twenty-one year old a few minutes ago, and had taken shots with her as they merely spent time together at the boisterous bar.

There were people dancing by the small stage area, and they had even encouraged their best friend to have fun with them. But Emma had only shook her head before going back to her drink.

Not even fifteen minutes later, and she could be found on the dance floor, swaying to the rhythm of the music with Ruby; the tall brunette's hands at her hips as Emma just rested her back against her dear friend's chest.

Mary Margaret was wolf whistling at her friends as she sat this one out, and enjoyed the most girlish ale on draught in the bar.

Ruby would just chuckle lightly into Emma's ear before turning the young woman around in her arms, causing her to grin before depositing a small kiss on the girl's nose.

Her girlfriend sauntered over to the pair, happily; her lips upturned into a content smile as she hugged the blonde from behind, giggling softly.

From a stranger's point of view, the three girls came off as some sort of threesome; all of them wrapped around each other, and not an inch apart. But, from those who knew them, they understood their strong bond and the trust they had in each other. Their attachment to one another was not unreal, nor was it artificial. It was based on a strong friendship that been in the run for long.

After their dance, they grabbed a booth by the corner in an attempt at some privacy. Ruby couldn't keep her eyes off of the flushed brunette as she talked with the quiet blonde before ordering a round of drinks.

When young man returned, it was no surprise for him to find Mary Margaret almost laying down on the booth, pinned down by the tall brunette who refused to keep her hands and lips to herself; and a shy Emma who was looking anywhere but at them as she smiled to him, and accepted the drinks, a flush of her own tinging her delicate, pale cheeks.

Moments later found Ruby with a pout as her companions went back to drinking and conversing; well, M&M talked, Emma just nodded, laughed or mouthed things (as her friends had prohibited her from pulling out the sticky notes here; it was her night, and they wanted her to feel weightless).

Everything was going great. All was well; that is, until some jerk decided he couldn't hold his liquor, and had felt brave enough to approach the noiseless blonde with wandering hands.

Emma had tensed as did both her girlfriends.

"Do you want to dance, baby?" he had asked her over the sound of the music as he brought his face down to her ear, but it was clearly not a question as he tugged at her hand.

"Back off, buddy," Ruby had growled at him; she would have been up in his face had it not been for Mary Margaret's calming hand on her taut bicep.

He'd merely chuckled before turning to her.

"You're fiery, aren't you?" he'd slurred at her; eyeing her up as if she was some piece of meat, "But, I'm afraid I have a soft spot for blondes, honey. Maybe next time."

But that's when M&M let go, and the tall woman shot up from her seat to come stand before the man with his hands on Emma; whose head was bowed, and expressionless mask on her face as she stared into her lap.

"You will listen to me," she was red in the cheeks as she sneered at him, and found excitement in the way the man's eyes widen into flat orbs, "You will walk away from this table, and make your presence elsewhere; don't even think about coming back," she finished, a cold bite to her tone as she flashed her teeth at him.

The man didn't hesitate as he scrambled away, his legs shuffling slightly before he reached the main bar area and sat down; his buddies giggling at him like a bunch of school girls as they looked at Ruby and came back to him.

Emma had moved to sit in the booth with her friend in an attempt to lighten the mood, and not ruin the night. When Rubes sat back down, it was to wrap her arm around her shoulders (her hand finding her girlfriend's gentle fingers at their friend's arm) and whisper things in her ear that caused her to giggle soundlessly. It made her forget the faltering moment.

They wouldn't let some idiot ruin their fun.

By the timid blonde's fourth drink, her head was lolling on Ruby's shoulder as her friend made out with the other brunette beside her; she felt like the cheese in a sandwich, but felt glad they weren't suffocating her, only threatening to melt her with the heat their bodies radiated.

It was only with a soft coughing sound, that they heard because they were so close to her (and the music had gone into an intermission), that both girls pulled away with playful smirks on their face.

Mary Margaret grinned at her lover encouragingly before Ruby winked at the blonde, and moved in to kiss the corner of Emma's mouth softly; an almost feather like caress before whispering.

"Happy Birthday, Em," she told her quietly, her hands pulling back to rummage through her black jacket before pulling out a small sized box wrapped in brown craft paper, and decorated with a deep colored red bow.

She pushed it into her friend's hands, and bit her bottom lip as she waited for it to be opened.

Emma's trembling fingers were slow in their movements as she pulled the wrapping; careful not to tear it.

When she was finally finished, she opened the box, and couldn't contain the gasp that escaped her. Within the burgundy box, lay a leather tribal bracelet.

Delicate ropes emerald in color adorned the earthy band as a black gemstone, carved into a swan, was centered on the fine leather.

"I didn't know what to get you," the tall brunette expressed, "You keep growing up, babe," she teased the girl beside her, but her words held some truth to them.

So, she had turned to make Emma's gift herself; cutting, and twisting, and carving to her best abilities for her silent friend.

_I love it_, the blonde mouthed to her as she launched forward and gave her a hug.

"See, love?" her girlfriend soothed, "Nothing to worry about," she finished as her girlfriend began to tie the straps around Em's wrist.

"One more, sweetheart," Emma heard from beside her as Mary Margaret already held something in her hands.

She smiled at them, a tentative one.

"Last one, I promise," her older friend assured her.

With a nod, she accepted.

The package was a bit long, but small enough to fit in the inside pocket of M&M's coat, which had been discarded beside her on the booth earlier. Once the paper was gone, the item felt cool under her fingertips before she realized it was a box made of tin.

When she finally pulled the box open, she was met with numbered graphite pencils, and that made her grin in a goofy way.

Ruby didn't get it; they were just pencils _to_ her…

But then she spotted the carved names along the darkened wood; Emma's name.

"Do you like them?" Mary M. asked unsure of herself for a second as she gave a kiss to the blonde's temple.

She nodded vigorously at her, a smile on her lips as she kissed the short haired brunette on the cheek.

Her arms came up to wrap around both women, pulling them closely to her by the shoulders as they slipped their arms around her waist.

They stayed like that for a bit.

The music distantly playing in the background for them as they held each other.

She'd always been glad to have them both as her true friends; they'd always known how to please her, and humour as well as protect her; and for that she was grateful.

"A few more drinks," Ruby said, another pout to her lips as she eyed the women with her, "Then we can head home."

* * *

Not _even_ a week had passed by since Emma's birthday, and the bug was already at the shop. It hadn't been because of any of them; the car had just failed to start up when she had been on her way out to the park.

David had come rushing from work with Graham in tow in order to help.

They'd hooked the car up to the police van, and had driven away after saying goodbye to the younger blonde.

Having forgotten to ask for a ride, she'd walked to the park, just like every other day of her life before receiving her beautiful beetle, and had taken a bit longer to get there.

The park was a bit crowded today.

Businessmen on their breaks, younger children running around with their dogs as their parents chased after them, lovers hanging around…

It seemed like a take from a film, Emma thought as she settled down by her favorite tree, and began pulling her things out.

Ruby and M&M were working today, and wouldn't get out 'till late tonight, so, she'd be alone for a while; but, she didn't mind. She enjoyed her alone times.

Her eyes having caught something appealing, she reached for her pencil as she bit into a red apple she'd brought. She began just sketching at first, a mess of lines everywhere, before she finally focused on to what she really wanted to capture.

Time sped by quickly, and she found herself starting to color it; her fingers lead stained, and slightly smeared with dried paint as she let the paper soak up in its vivid glory.

"You're really good!"

When she looked up over her shoulder (feeling quite startled), she found herself being watched by a boy in school uniform, charcoal striped red scarf, and a black coat. He didn't seem older than ten, his shaggy hair barely covered his childlike features.

He wore an impressed smile atop his lips, and dropped next to her without really thinking or even asking; not minding personal space, which Emma noticeably froze on spot.

He laid his backpack beside him.

"How long did it take you to do that?" he asked her, as he scooted closer to look at the sketch, half painted yet interrupted; "Did you barely start it today?"

Emma didn't know how to respond. Their elbows and knees were touching as they sat there side by side.

This wasn't David, or Mary Margaret, nor Ruby, and she felt a little uncomfortable; she rarely talked to people that weren't them.

She could only stare at the boy for a few more seconds before she decided to pull out her mini note pad.

Scribbling a bit slower than she is used to doing so, she tentatively passed the note to the boy; he took it excitedly, and without much hesitation.

_I started it today. Look ahead of us_, it read in a neat script, she wasn't sure if the boy would have understood her cursive had she wrote it that way.

The kid's head quickly shot up, and he stared ahead; his head cocking innocently as he took in the scene.

There was a kite flying in the sky, the wind blowing on it gently, but not tugging hard enough to untie it from the picnic basket on the mantle that was set upon the grass. There lay a couple, basking in the day's warmth; holding each other's hand as they stared up at the clear, blue sky, talking and laughing with one another.

"Wow," he whispered, as if he were scared of interrupting the lovers that interacted a few feet away from them, "It's awesome!" he finished as he gazed back down to her artwork.

She couldn't help but give him a tiny smile now.

_Thank you_, she mouthed to him; no sound leaving her mouth, he noticed.

"I'm Henry," he grinned at her, offering his small hand out to her.

Emma eyed it curiously for a second before she finally took it, and shook it. Using her other hand, she directed it to just below her throat, and pulled out a chain that revealed her name to him on a simple pendant in the form of a swan. M&M's pencils stowed away in her bag.

"Nice to meet you, Emma!" the boy told her, still smiling, a kind sparkle in his eyes, "Why can't you talk?" he was quick to ask as he pulled back a little bit, and that made Emma grin this time.

The kid was too curious.

Reaching over to take another note, she brushed the thought off.

He stopped her.

"It's alright, you don't have to tell me," pulling something out from his pocket, he offered her some after he'd stuffed a piece into his mouth, "Would you like some gum? This kind's my favorite!"

Emma hesitated, her eyes going from his outstretched hand back up to his face, before she leant forward and took it from him, simply mouthing a _thank you_.

"Do you come here often, Emma? I come here every Friday after school, my mom always picks me up from here, then we usually just go eat," Henry explained to her, as if she'd asked him in return.

She merely nodded to him, and using the note already in her hand, wrote to him.

_I'm usually here every day at right about this time, sometimes even later_.

He nodded to her.

"Is it always to draw?" Another question.

In response she tilted her head towards a sketchpad to her right, picked it up, and extended it over to him.

He eagerly took it from her.

It was old, and she was almost at its last few pages. Some sketches were loose, but were carefully tucked in between other pages, or held together by paper clips. The entire outside binding looked worn out, and the spine of it seemed like it had been taped more than a hundred times; but that was more because of all the times it'd been dropped on the streets, or thrown against the walls of her room in a fit of anger when she lost control of her emotions.

Henry was currently looking through it now, his observant eyes slowly skimming through the tainted, colored pages with amusement, and soft smiles.

She could already see pastel colors shadowing his fingers from passing the pages.

A boyish giggle escaped his lips the second he came across Emma's short comic strip displaying some events that included David, M&M, Ruby and herself.

He seemed to notice she was within the sketch, because he asked if it was her family.

Nodding happily to him, she tried to explain when they were interrupted.

"Henry!"

A woman was quickly coming towards them, and to Emma, she did not look entirely happy with her son; a look of pure indifference on her face.

The boy jumped off the ground, and rushed over to her, hugging her.

"Hey Mom."

"Henry," she chanced a glance at Emma, who had quickly looked down to her sketch pad to avoid the woman's calculating gaze, blowing a tiny bubble with the gum the kid had given her.

The woman wore a dark blue pencil skirt that reached her mid-thigh and stopped there; her pristine black button up shirt held no wrinkles whatsoever, as well as the suit jacket that matched her skirt in color.

Her short, black hair barely touched her shoulders, but there was this air of femininity to her that went well with her red lips, and dark eyes.

Emma was a bit impressed with her attractiveness and the obvious youth on the older woman's face; frankly, she had expected a woman in her late thirties sporting a toddler at her hip.

Not the regal authority this woman's demeanor expressed.

She could hear the dark haired woman gently chastising her son about speaking with strangers, and Emma couldn't help but smile at the scene as the boy tried to tell her otherwise: that she wasn't exactly a stranger.

With a defeated sigh, she faced the quiet blonde along with her son; she could instantly tell that the mother's softer side was only reserved for her son.

"This is Emma, Mom. You should see her art! She's really good," he told her as he pulled her with him to the younger woman on the ground; Emma already having looked up at them, a cautious touch to her features.

"Emma, this is my mom, Regina Mills," he said as he took his place next to her once again, and as if knowing her for the longest time, reached to take her sketchpad from her lap.

All Emma could do was nod to the brunette standing in front of them, who never made a move to sit with them on the grass.

Regina wore a blank mask as she took in the girl, and her son. She seemed rather shy aside from the fact that she couldn't talk, as Henry had said. And though her son was almost on top of her, she stood her ground and didn't budge an inch even if it was evident in her posture that she felt uncomfortable.

"Look Mom!" he suddenly exclaimed, making Emma jump beside him, and Regina couldn't stop the smile that appeared on her lips.

"Emma just drew this today," he pointed to the loose sheet, "Isn't it cool? It's of the people who were here earlier! You should have seen them, it was as if she'd taken a photograph…"

Emma blushed at that, a red tinge creeping onto her cheeks; _thanks for the stalker-ish implication, kid_.

And Regina, just found it a bit endearing; even though, she didn't know the woman.

"It is rather…impressive," she admitted, taking a closer look at it as she took it from Henry's hand and inspected it further.

The colors used were bright, and even though they were quite realistic, it sort of gave the piece a slight feeling of surrealism.

Down at the corner of it, in the area that was already painted, she spotted Emma's signature in a flourish hand writing, and couldn't hold her smile at the elegance of her print.

_E. Swan_

Realizing she'd been holding it too long, her eyes downcast, she cleared her throat, and offered it back to Emma.

And, with a nod, the blonde accepted it.

Now twirling her car keys in her fingers, Regina directed a look to Henry that clearly said they had to go.

"We'll be late for dinner, darling," she began as she offered her hand down to him and pulled him up, "Ms. Swan," she drifted off as she brushed imaginary lint, and dirt off of the back of Henry's coat, "It was a pleasure meeting you."

Emma just smiled nervously at the imposing woman, and once again, like a dummy, she nodded.

"Nice meeting you, Emma," Henry told her with a grin as his mother helped him with his backpack.

Before they could leave though, she cleared her throat, and motioned for them to give her a second as she pulled out a note, and began writing away.

After she was finished, she offered the neon pink sticky to Henry.

The kid was quick to grab it as his mother's eyes lingered on Emma far too long.

_Thanks for the company, Henry_.

Smiling, he nodded as his mother grabbed his hand to go, pushing the note into his pocket.

"Bye Emma," he said, and they both turned away as she waved once.

* * *

Having helped with the dishes after dessert, Regina had sent an affectionate Henry to bed without protest.

They'd had dinner at his favorite restaurant, and then had come home for the sweets; which the strong raven haired woman did not mind at all since she enjoyed baking for her beautiful boy.

Needless to say, it had been a few hours since she'd seen the quiet blonde at the park, but she still couldn't stop thinking about her.

As she sat on her couch, her legs tucked underneath her, staring at the flat screen TV, all she could think about was Emma, and she didn't know why. She was fairly sure she'd never see the woman again, yet the wheels of her mind wouldn't stop turning at the mere thought of her; of her warm hazel eyes as she looked towards Henry, and that timid smile she occasionally flashed…

There was something about her that made Regina—she didn't exactly know either.

The darker woman only knew that if the time came to once again meet with the blonde, she wouldn't entirely object to it.

* * *

"Hey!" her brother greeted the instant she came through the front door; though, he seemed rather distracted by the video game he was playing.

He was sprawled out on the couch, remote control in his hands, his friend Killian down on the carpet in a similar position, and Graham sat texting in a chair by the couch.

She waved at them happily before pulling out the water bottles out of her bag, and heading to the sink, dumping them out.

"Emma," the man on the floor saluted her, she turned to him, and smiled.

Humming softly, she replaced the water bottles, and dried her hands; once done, she turned around and headed for the fridge.

She hadn't exactly eaten anything after her early lunch, but there was no need for David to know that.

She'd been occupied with other things.

Like with that kid from the park, and the way he would curious look at her.

It had unsettled her at first, but she'd quickly come to feel a bit comfortable around him. It had all sort of gone haywire when his mom had shown up. Besides having felt like she was luring little kids with how the older woman's eyes trailed on her, she couldn't help be intrigued by the single mom and her strong air of authority.

Emma believed she felt "intrigued", yes, because she wasn't sure if she liked women or not. Of course, her best friends were both gay and dating each other, and she spent most of her time with them; hence, she didn't have a problem if she was into them anyways. But, she honestly didn't know.

She didn't have much of a relationship history either. It wasn't like men enjoyed dating mute woman, when it was their own choice to withhold their voices. Though, she did have a feeling that Graham felt something for her, but wouldn't voice it yet.

Emma could see it in his kind eyes whenever they talked; he seemed like he wanted her, but something was holding the man back. And it sure as hell wasn't her brother, since David always encouraged him when they thought his sister wasn't around.

The point was that she wasn't sure.

Not that she would ever agree, but she was pretty sure that a night with Ruby on M&M's insistence would definitely make her pick what she wanted.

"Em," she was interrupted out of her thoughts only to find herself leaning on the kitchen counter as she stared ahead to the TV where the game had been paused. By the looks on the men's faces, it hadn't been easy to get her attention.

Sheepishly, she looked at them; her eyes directing to Graham who'd uttered her name shyly.

"There's some pizza left on the table," he told her softly, "We ate shortly before you arrived."

She smiled at him, and gave him a nod before going over and sitting down.

Biting into a slice, she was back to thinking about the alluring older woman with red lips and her son, Henry.

And whether what intrigued her was the woman's cold demeanor, or her lingering dark eyes.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter; it was rather fun to write. Thanks for reading!_ (:


	3. That Awkward Moment

Thanks for all the reviews; you guys are amazingly supportive, and I really like that. I forgot to mention that even though this isn't my first fan fiction, it is my first _OUAT_ fic. Please, keep this in mind when reading this chapter (I'm a beginner, lol; go Swan Queen!). I just hope my attempt at a slightly cannon Regina, with a kick of my own back story for her, is to your liking.

Maybe I could use an editor? :)

See first chapter for the '**Disclaimer**'.

* * *

**That Awkward Moment**

"_I saw her eyes lit up,_

_Like colors in the dark, but when our gazes met,_

_I was half a world away, it still shortens…_

_My breath._"

* * *

Regina was barely leaving her office when she got a text from Henry informing her that she didn't have to rush today to get to him on time; he'd be staying behind a few minutes to speak with his teacher over a project he wanted to take on.

Something about illustrating a book of ancient fairy tales…

Sighing softly, and feeling as if a weight was suddenly lifted off her shoulders, she slowed her footsteps down as she entered the vacant elevator, and pressed the button for the first floor.

For the past five years, she'd come to enjoy her position as managing director of her late father's law firm; a not so small organization that specialized in providing the best lawyers, and (or) attorneys within the state of New York to council and advice their paying clients, or those who really needed one, but didn't have the financial ability to pay for one.

She really could say that she didn't have much to worry about at this point in her life. Making Henry happy would be her top priority; and in order for that to have been possible, she'd had to distance herself from her controlling mother's prying eyes. So, she had taken the job when her father's assistant, and good friend, had come to read them his will, and to her and her mother's surprise, had left Regina the entire company as well as every single penny in his vault.

Of course, Cora had made it more than difficult at first; questioning her daughter's every move and watching Henry like a vulture as if he'd make Regina slip up any second and deliver the company into her wanting hands. She'd even gone to the point of fighting Regina for the law firm under the pretenses that her daughter was unsuitable for such position, but evidently the younger brunette had won that battle.

Regina was leaning against the elevator wall when the doors slid open, and she slipped out wordlessly; stepping outside, her head still up in the clouds.

Her mother had tried to destroy her, and had even attempted to take away the small legacy her father had left her, and that had caused a ridge between them larger than the time when the older Mills had found out about her daughter's late teens pregnancy.

It was no shock to Regina when her mother stopped visiting, and only turned to calling three times a year instead, sometimes even less. She used to tell herself that her mother was only harming herself; was merely damaging her relationship with her grandson further, but sometimes she couldn't fool herself…because it hurt her too much to ignore.

She'd never felt as lonely, even with Henry at her side, but all her attempts at steady relationships throughout the years always managed to end badly. To the point where she had stopped trying to get to know people, and had just stuck to dedicating her life to being with her son, and being a great mom.

She couldn't understand the reason then, on why she kept thinking about one interesting Emma Swan.

She'd only met her once, hadn't even spoken to her really, yet…Regina found herself wanting to get to know the blonde; even if it were impossible to ever see her again.

All she knew really, (and it was strange to her because she'd never actually thought about someone for a longer time than what it took for them to get in, and out of her bed), was that somehow…she wanted to get to know Emma.

The dark haired felt fascinated by the younger woman, which was ridiculous, because she rarely found herself fascinated by anyone nowadays.

And that statement alone should've dispersed all thoughts of ever coming across the blonde again, but she found she couldn't stop thinking about her.

Imagine her surprise, when she passed down the main road on her way to pick up Henry, and found herself pulling over to a curb.

* * *

The quiet footsteps through the crowd were hurried, yet calculated.

She didn't know what of today had these streets, and sidewalks so packed. Jeez, it was the city, she got that, but today seemed out of control. She could've sworn she'd felt someone's hand on her backside at least once before she'd picked up the pace.

The car would be out for repairs two more days.

Emma had to move faster if she wanted to be there on time.

The ticket said that the exhibition would be open by four, but the critics would only be speaking for half an hour starting at four thirty. She happened to be twenty minutes away at her current rate, and it was four o' five.

Graham had gifted her with entrances to the art exhibit uptown, and she had been more than a little surprised that it had only been one ticket, but he seemed as if he did not want to impose, and had only wanted her to enjoy her time with the things she really liked.

He'd offered to drive her there, if she needed, but she had politely turned him down with a shake of her head…and now, she was really regretting her shyness and her beliefs of being troublesome to her close friends.

Her curly blonde hair was tied in a ponytail as usual, and her glasses adorned her face as well as a little make-up she had decided to apply before running out the door. Her cheeks were a little flushed, and she had a bit of eye shadow on; she didn't know if Chap Stick was considered lipstick or gloss, but she had made sure to apply a lot of that as well.

The knee length, burgundy jersey skater dress she'd picked out, along with her onyx colored oxfords and simple pantyhose were casual enough, yet rather elegant for the occasion. The only thing she'd say would damage the look, in anyone's opinion, was her leather jacket; which, covered her exposed back.

She was just about to cross the street when she heard her name, and looked to the side.

Now parked at the corner of the block was a black Benz, and when its occupant leaned out the passenger window, Em's breath almost caught in her throat as their gazes met.

Henry's mom.

"Ms. Swan," the woman called once again, and the blonde could have sworn she'd heard the nervousness in the other woman's voice, "Where are you heading, if I might ask?"

Emma stilled, and reached quickly into her pocket before pulling out the ticket, and showing it to Regina.

"Would you like me to take you?" she asked as she gave the ticket back; her bottom lip caught between her teeth as she looked between the road and Emma, "It's not far from her, and it will be quicker than you walking."

The blonde's mouth just hung open as she gaped at the woman in the car, and that only caused Regina to smile, a tiny smile though.

"Come now, Ms. Swan," she said anxiously, but masked it off as tiredness as she saw that Emma was about to refuse, and journey along by herself, "We'd be there in no time."

The mute woman mouthed to Regina was seemed to be, _Are you sure?_

And, Regina could just nod as she unlocked the door, and pushed it open with one hand for the blonde.

Emma cautiously go into the old car, and made sure her shoes were clean before pulling them in as well; her messenger bag now resting atop her slim legs.

"Ready, dear?" Regina asked her tightly (trying to maintain an aloof exterior; even though, she was swallowing a bit thickly); her eyes roaming up Emma's legs before she snapped out of it, and shifted the gear.

Emma nodded with a smile as she leaned back, and the older woman pulled away from the curb.

Looking down at her watch, she sighed happily.

It was only four fifteen; now that Regina had offered to take her, she'd be there in ten minutes tops.

Feeling guilty for being in the woman's way, Emma quickly reached into her bag, and rummaged around in search of some cash; a token of appreciation.

Meanwhile, the older brunette drove without noticeable distractions; but, if you inspected closer, you could see the way her dark eyes would drift towards Emma when the blonde was looking down into her lap.

Regina was never one to be skittish or tense around others; on the contrary, she was always the one to make others nervous, and she could tell Emma was, but this was the first time she felt edgy as well.

Something about the quiet blonde made her nervous, and it also made her feel foolish.

"How are you?" she blurted out before she could stop herself, and she was glad it had barely came out as a whisper because she'd felt whatever trace of grace she'd had left in her being evaporate.

But, Emma had heard her, and turned to her grinning.

She didn't pull out her sticky notes because the woman beside her was driving (and it would take her time), and so she just mouthed to her, and hoped Regina was good with reading her.

_I'm good, how are you?_ She mouthed, and if Regina hadn't reminded herself to look at her while she responded, she would have thought the blonde had ignored her attempt at a light, yet kind of awkward conversation.

"Well enough; work is tedious these days," she said as she made a turn, "Can't really wait to pick up Henry, and get home," she shifted the gear and carried on.

What she received in return was a content hum from her companion before Emma turned to look out the window; something held in her hands.

Eyeing her fingers curiously before she went back to paying attention to the road, Regina ventured into further conversation.

"Do you frequent these events, Ms. Swan?"

They were at a red light.

Emma turned to look at her, and cocked her head to the side with a shy smile; if she would have mouthed her answer, she was pretty sure the brunette would have gotten lost (and she still couldn't pull out the sticky notes), so she gestured with her hands her usual so so gesture.

"Ah," Regina understood, "Sometimes, then?" Emma nodded, "Do you only attend the ones in the city?" she chanced the question as she glanced at the blonde with a small smile.

Emma nodded again before Regina parked the car by the sidewalk leading up to the museum.

"Would you like to go to a gallery in Jersey?"

The timid blonde looked at her curiously, her hand hanging on the door handle loosely.

Taking a soundless breath, Regina took her chances.

"My friend Cassandra, she's the curator at the museum in Newark, and well, she's hosting the event there along with some of the new era artists who are paying tribute to the famous ones," she explained, her fingers flexing on the steering wheel as she appeared to be closely looking at it in undisturbed concentration.

She could feel Emma's eyes on her, and she couldn't hold the smile that settled on her lips.

The blonde seemed intrigued by her as well; and, Regina hoped it was the good type of "intrigue", she didn't want to come off as inappropriate to Emma.

When the young woman began to write on a sticky note, and extend it towards her, Regina was hesitant to accept it. She didn't think her pride could take such rejection. But, she quickly took it, and read the hurried scrawls in a blur.

Emma was already getting out of the car, and pulling her bag over her shoulder once again.

The brunette's smile widened as she eyed the numbers scrawled on the neon purple sticky before she looked up to Emma who was closing the door. She leaned forward, and bared her teeth in a shy grin.

"Is this a yes, dear?" Regina asked her; the tone of her voice now full of self-assurance as she motioned to the note, her eyes lighting up.

Emma just smiled at her, and shrugged softly; her pony tail bouncing lazily as she did so.

When she went to give the brunette the money she had found at the bottom of her bag, Regina stilled, and her smile fell for a second as she shook her head.

"Do I look like some sort of taxi service to you, Ms. Swan?" she asked before she reached forward, and closed Emma's hand; curling her fingers gently as she pushed her hand away, "Keep it."

She knew instantly, that the blonde's soft skin would hold a place in her mind for the rest of the day.

For a second, Emma felt like she'd just ruined the moment, but then she saw Regina's smile graze her lips once more and was hopeful she hadn't.

"I will contact you with the details, then?" the brunette said; half asking, half saying as she looked up at the soundless woman.

Emma nodded, and waved at her as she walked backwards over to the steps.

"Good bye, Ms. Swan," Regina called out, and if the younger woman had been furtherer away from her, she wouldn't have read her lips before she disappeared up the steps, and into the building.

_Emma_, she'd mouthed in a chuckle Regina couldn't hear.

"Emma it is, then," the brunette murmured to herself as she shifted gears, and exited the street with an accomplished smile on her lips.

Maybe she hadn't come off as too much of a creeper after all.

* * *

Looking down to her watch, Emma couldn't have been more thankful to the brunette as she took her seat right before the speech commenced.

But, she couldn't really say that she was paying much attention to the critic that was currently speaking as she thought about Regina.

She'd been more than a little surprised when she had realized it'd been _her_ calling her name; at first, she'd felt a bit wary of the older brunette's offer.

Emma couldn't really understand how a perfect stranger would just open the doors of her car to another…stranger, even as harmless as the blonde thought herself to be. Still, she'd let the issue go, and had left with the friendly, yet kind of cool mannered brunette.

What had really peaked her curiosity had been Regina's invitation before she got out of the car, and what had shocked her even more was that she hadn't exactly faltered in giving the older woman her number.

She was usually more careful than this. Her times for trusting those that weren't exactly close to her had been long over. The fact that she needed to be more attentive to who she lingered around was a necessity, and not an option.

Emma was so wrapped up in herself that she hadn't noticed the speech was over, and that now she was the only one idly sitting in the lounge area.

Feeling rather silly for not being aware, cheeks tinged pink as she got up off the chair, the embarrassed blonde walked into the gallery area of the museum before she began to roam around; looking at numerous pieces in search of a kind distraction.

The works ranged from typically famous ones like Picasso's _Guernica_ and _Don Quixote_, Van Gogh's _Starry Night_ and Over _the Rhone_, as well as Da Vinci's overused _Mona Lisa_; other art works included new media, and modern portraits as their focus. But Emma was a little more excited to enter the surrealist part of the gallery than any other area housed within the museum.

She didn't know what of Chris Peters' _To Hold You Again_ caught her immediate attention. Maybe it was the ghoulish feeling she sometimes welcomed that had her staring into the oil painting for the longest; or maybe it was the macabre feeling she entertained herself with, she wasn't sure.

But what she was definitely sure of was that the piece was beautiful, and dreamlike in a way.

Uncertain, she reached forward to glide her fingers across the panel, when she heard a voice that stilled her movements.

"Emma," his accent gave him away even before she turned around.

Graham was clean shaven, except for the slight mustache he'd let remain; his hair was ruffled in a wild way as he tilted his head to side, and smiled to her. His hands were tucked into his grey trousers as he stared at her; the black dress shirt he had on looked neat as if he'd really made an effort to look nice for her.

She beamed at him, even though she felt a bit confused of his presence.

He looked down, hands still deep in his pockets, before he spoke.

"I know I said that I wouldn't come with you," he began softly, rather timorous of her, "But, I just couldn't stay away; I thought you wouldn't mind if I tagged along, and maybe drove you home afterwards…"

Emma was peering up at him through her eyelashes as he spoke to her, and nodded with a smile before he stepped forward and startled her a bit by hugging her.

Her arms slowly went up to circle his shoulders before holding him for a second, and pulling away; feeling a little awkward, but still grinning kindly to the man that had come to see her.

"May I take your bag?" he asked her after they let go, gesturing unsurely to the messenger slung across her shoulder.

Emma merely shook her head in a friendly way before she mouthed that it was okay, that she had it.

With that, they both continued walking around the gallery in quiet comfort, stopping once in a while to take a closer look at specific canvas and other types of artworks Em had taken an interest in.

* * *

It was late when they both stumbled into the diner, and were met with Ruby and Mary Margaret; both women cuddling in a booth as they ate an overdue dinner, happily feeding each other as they came to appreciate the 'closed' sign hanging on the window.

They've left the door unlocked, yet most of the lights were dimmed, when they had texted Emma, and told her to meet with them after she was done at the art gallery.

"Hey guys," Ruby waved them over first as she saw them come in.

Both lovers got up to greet their friends before once again sitting back down.

"Graham, would you like anything? Kitchen's closed, but…I'm pretty sure there might be something of your liking in the fridge," the tall brunette told him, a bright smile on her lips.

"Surprise me," he said.

She jumped away with a hurried "alright!" as she jogged to the back; her friends giggling softly at her enthusiasm.

"So, how was the exhibition?" Mary Margaret asked as she nibbled on a fry, and looked to both of them.

It made her happy to see Emma grinning madly as she nodded, biting her lip.

"It was pretty nice, actually," Graham answered; an attempt of excitement to his voice.

"Oh?" the short haired brunette looked between the two, confused, "I hadn't…I didn't know you'd gone as well. Emma hadn't..." she finished as Ruby returned, setting down two more plates on the table, and pushing a cup of cocoa towards Emma.

"I decided at the last minute," he shrugged before his phone vibrated, and he reached for it.

All the girls looked at him as he checked; sighing as he stood up.

"I'm afraid I must take my leave, girls," he said as he nodded to them, then looked to Emma, "David will be late as well; something's up at the station tonight."

The blonde nodded back at him with a smile.

"I will see you later," he said before he walked out.

Emma could still feel Mary Margaret's eyes as she sipped her hot cocoa.

"So, Em…" she heard the taller brunette pipe up, "Are we dating Lieutenant Humbert?" she asked with a smirk as she sneaked her arm around her girlfriend's shoulder.

* * *

"Mom!"

Regina looked up startled; she found her son looking at her with a suspicious glint in his eyes.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"You haven't talked much tonight; is—well, is something wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, Henry," she replied quietly as she smiled at him.

Since she got home, for some reason, all she'd wanted to was to talk with Emma.

She knew she could; she just didn't know how to approach her now. Yes, she had been confident about her invitation after she'd dropped the blonde off, but now…she felt insecure, and it was a very unfamiliar feeling to her. A feeling she surely did not like one bit, and definitely wished to be rid of.

"Are you sure mom?"

"I saw Ms. Swan today," she answered as she took a sip of her wine.

"You saw Emma?" the boy asked; his eyes shining brightly at the mute girl's name.

"I just said that, Henry."

He scowled at her, but urged her to continue.

"And? How was she?" he urged his mother on.

She smirked at his expression before she shook her head, and answered.

* * *

"So, do you think she's hot?"

Ruby asked her with a perverted smile on her lips, receiving a smack from her girlfriend the second those words flew out of her mouth.

Emma giggled, cocking her head to the side as she thought about it for a second, then grinned at her friend.

"What?" she scoffed, "This woman obviously wants into my Em's pants! I have a right to, you know…" Ruby responded.

She and her comment were ignored by her girlfriend who just rolled her eyes.

"What did you say her name was again?" Mary Margaret asked as she took one of the sticky notes the blonde had given to them with the tales of her day once again to reread the name scrawled onto it; the tall brunette beside her rubbed her arm in the spot she'd been hit as she leaned in to peek.

"I don't know many Reginas," Ruby said nonchalantly as she shrugged.

"Me neither," M&M said; moving her hand to sooth her girlfriend as the guilty feeling settled in her stomach.

The act of sticking out a tongue was the closest she received to an "apology accepted".

Hazel eyes observed her friends' amusing behavior as they frolicked and nuzzled each other, almost forgetting she wasn't there at all.

Just when she was about to get their attention by swinging a french fry at them, she heard the soft beep of her ringtone, and reached into her bag to pull the thing out.

As she glanced down, her two friends looking at her from across the table, Emma couldn't help the gentle smile that played on her lips.

"Is that—" the long haired brunette inquired reaching over to grab a napkin.

"_Her_?" Mary Margaret jumped in.

Emma's grin broadened as she saw the text message icon pop up on her phone; the new number staring back at her.

It was.

* * *

Thanks for reading! :]


	4. Don't Listen to Me Cry

Thanks for the support readers! Your reviews made me smile, and I appreciated them. I think I might need a beta? All mistakes are mine, lol. Enjoy!

_A/N: I have don't have any rights to Once Upon a Time, or its characters._

* * *

**Don't Listen to Me Cry**

"_I may seem…painfully shy, _

_And these scars wouldn't be so hidden,_

_If you would just look me in the eye. _

_I do not want to be alone anymore."_

* * *

"_What's she saying?" Ruby demanded as she saw her younger friend beam down at the screen of her phone._

_When she received no response whatsoever from Emma, she scooted off the booth, and moved to sit by her friend trying to catch a glimpse of the text._

_Wanting to also be part of the friendly invasion of privacy, Mary Margaret slid under the table easily, and appeared by the blonde's side, sitting in the space next to her; effectively sandwiching her between herself and Ruby._

_Heads almost touching, both women peered down at Emma's phone, twin smiles stretching their lips._

'Would you meet me for lunch tomorrow? Maybe we could meet at Marco's.'

"_Oh, she wants you," Ruby hollered sexily, but not too loudly to the blonde's ear, "She wants you so badly, blondie."_

_Emma looked sideways at her, an adorable blush to her cheeks as if saying, you think so?_

_Rubes nodded before looking back down to the text, her girlfriend too quiet on the other side._

"_She wants to have lunch with you, Ems," she assured, "And, let's not forget the whole gallery thing; she's basically saying she is extremely available, and wants a piece of that…" the woman trailed off as she pinched her side, and giggled._

"_Ruby, must you always be so crude?" Mary Margaret deadpanned; debating herself the good reasons why she'd ever allowed herself to fall in love with the leggy brunette._

* * *

Ruby was laying awake on her side, her elbow supporting her as she peered down at her girlfriend who was sound asleep beside her.

They were in a small makeshift bed on the floor of Emma's room where they had crashed the night prior after leaving the diner; comfy blankets underneath their bodies, and a fluffy pillow at their heads.

She'd enjoyed their little heated make out session once Emma had fallen asleep, and now she was just buzzing with excitement, and for some reason she couldn't keep it down.

She'd been thinking about the blonde and her new friend; the woman who happened to have immense interest in Emma after only two days of actually being in her presence. She just…couldn't help but feel she could be good for her friend.

"Rubes, it's too early," Mary Margaret mumbled softly as she buried her nose in her girl's throat, "Go back to sleep, darling."

Ruby just merely chuckled lowly before wrapping her arms around the smaller woman's form, and dropping a kiss to her temple. Breathing her in, she closed her eyes after looking up to Emma's bed to make sure she hadn't waken, and snuggled further into her girlfriend.

* * *

_They were shouting at each other within their small Brooklyn apartment, which had been a constant in their lives from the moment their mother had allowed _him_ to move in with them; shouting and arguing was a normal occurrence in their daily routines, but whenever things really got out of hand, David would always try to shelter his younger sister from the aggressions._

_Therefore, when the older man's hand had struck against the side of his mother's face, David had jumped off from his place at the dinner table, and had briskly grabbed the little blonde by her hand, pulling her away from there._

"_Wait for me here, you hear me?" his voice was hurried as he glanced at his sister and quickly picked her up, hiding her behind all the clothes and the hangers in the closet; shielding her with a few boxes he still had with old toys._

_The man was screaming now, a fierce tone accompanying his voice as he rampaged on; the sound of glass shattering heavy in the air as the teenage boy strived to protect his sister._

"_Don't come out until I say so, Emma," he finished as he laid a kiss on her forehead; the little girl trembling in his arms as he set her down behind all the mess._

_She wouldn't let go of him, so he had to disentangle her hands from him gently._

_His young blue eyes were welling up with tears as he brushed her blonde locks away from her face, and motioned for her to be silent with his index finger before he began closing the closet doors, leaving one slightly ajar._

_He moved to the door of his room, and peered out to the hallway, before taking a deep breath and disappearing through it._

_Emma cried as she saw her big brother leave her, tears thickly streaming down her face; her small, slim arms wrapped around her knees as she sat on the ground frightened._

_She could still hear her step father bellowing as she shut her eyes tightly; willing the image of her mommy getting hit to get out of her head._

"_Leave her!" her brother was screaming, and then Emma could hear nothing as all went quiet in the dining area._

"_Why do you insist on speaking out of turn, boy?" the man roared before the little girl began hearing her mom sobbing now, "What happens between your mother, and I…is strictly that; between her and I," and you could hear painful assaults punctuate behind each of the last words escaping his mouth before the woman started desperately whimpering._

"_Leave him alone, James!" she cried._

_A sharp slap was heard, and even though the little blonde was further away, the sound echoing was as if she were right next to them. She was sobbing now, her knees still up against her chest as she tugged on her blonde locks and tried to block the fight out._

"_Don't you ever touch my mother again!" and a heavy 'thud' resonated for a second before Emma heard a clatter, and heavy breathing approaching._

_The closet doors were pulled open, and before she could scream, David was there; his mother's arm draped around his shoulder as he supported her weight. _

_Because of the darkness of the room, the girl didn't noticed the bruise on her mother's face as she looked to her big brother._

_She quickly reached up her arms at him, watery eyes staring up, as he murmured something to the woman beside him (asking her whether she could hold herself up), and she nodded. David picked Emma up quickly before setting her on his hip, and turning to leave the room, his mother closely behind him._

_Emma's head was tucked away in her brother's neck, her eyes closed against sight, and slightly hiccupping as they walked._

_They were walking cautiously through the hallway, almost reaching the front door, when the young man was struck in the back with a belt. He fell to the ground with a shout; twisting in time, so he would not land on his baby sister who immediately began crying again._

_He was hissing in pain, curling in on himself as his little sister kneeled beside him._

"_Dave," she screamed, "Are you okay?" she asked him in a high pitched, child's voice as she checked him._

_But both siblings froze as they heard the sickening crack of something behind them._

"_Mommy!" her little voice screamed, her fists rung on each side of her body as she turned to the sound._

"_You keep outta this, brat," he spat at her angrily, as he pulled back to strike her crying mother again, "Your brother has already screwed up too much."_

"_Stop it, stop…" the broken woman pleaded to him; another dark bruise already starting to form from the beginning of her chin up to her pronounced cheekbone, "You promised it wouldn't happen in front of her anymore," she finished, her voice barely above a whisper._

_His response was merely a low chuckle before he fisted her straight, long, blonde hair and pulled it hard; the woman releasing a suffering cry._

"_Please, please," the child said, in a desperate voice, tears having streamed down her face a long time ago, "Stop. Leave my mommy alone."_

_The man was too rattled._

_He laughed once again, and getting one last tug from her mother's hair, tossed her furiously to the floor before turning to face the small girl._

_Her mom noticed before she could figure it out, before even young David could scramble off the cold floor._

"_Emma, baby, run…go to your room and lock the—" but her daughter had already began screaming, and running as her boyfriend reached for her, "Don't you dare touch her, don't."_

_But he already had Emma off the ground, her little wrists held in a vice like grip, and her chin harshly gripped between his strong, rough fingers._

"_Now, you listen to me, girly," he began as he forcibly shook her in his arms, and she couldn't stop crying or even control the fear she felt in the moment._

_She didn't want a repeat of last time, but her mommy's cries always broke her tiny heart._

"_How many times have I told ya to stay quiet?" he demanded an answer as he tightened his hold._

"_People just get more hurt when you open your mouth, Emma," the man told her, his hand now beginning to slap her cheeks, "Stay quiet, and things like this don't need to happen to you—"_

_She was suddenly dropped to the ground in a hard fall, her back slamming against the ground, but her mommy was quickly by her side; pulling her into her arms as she brushed her hair away from her face._

"_God, Emma…"_

_David had beaten James with the same belt that had caused his fall, and was relishing in the feeling of it before he threw it somewhere to the side, and ran into the cowardly man that now lay on the ground in a heap._

_His youthful fists slamming into the man's face, and chest brutally as tears streamed down his angry cheeks; he'd broken his nose, and now his knuckles were covered in sticky blood._

_He was screaming as he hit his step father time after time; Emma's hazel eyes never leaving her brother's movements as fatigue caught up to him, and began to slow him down._

"_David, stop, baby," his mother pleaded to him, an arm extended out to him, "That's enough."_

_The teenage boy let out a whimper before he slumped to the ground, and crawled to his sister._

_Taking a deep breath, he took her from his mother's arms and pulled her to him._

"_We can't stay here anymore, mom," he whispered hoarsely to her, his eyes flicking from his beaten mother to the man laying in a heap on the floor a couple of feet from them; "We have to leave, we need to—"_

_His mother was already nodding her head, and in a silent agreement she got off the floor, and disappeared down the hallway as quickly as she could._

"_Listen to me, go to the kitchen; you know gram's old vase?" he asked the little blonde, and she nodded, cold tears still moist on her eyelashes, "Grab whatever is in it, and come back here, okay?"_

_She was quickly off, seeking the vase her big brother wanted._

"_You motherfucker," she'd heard as her small hand reached down into the old vase, and pulled out a roll of what she assumed was money, and stuffed it in her pants' pocket fast._

"_Son of a bitch!" and then, she heard the belt again, as it snapped viciously against skin._

_Emma ran quickly to the living room, and if it hadn't been for mommy's arms around her, holding her back, she would have taken the lashing right to her face as the man pulled back to whip David again._

"_Dave, no!" she childishly cried as the belt slashed against his back._

* * *

Ruby's eyes were the first to slam open when Emma's raw screams pierced the air of the small bedroom before she shot up from the ground; her back painfully slamming against the side table. Crawling into the blonde's mattress, she found her trashing around violently; tears spilling down her pale cheeks, her eyes still very much shut.

Mary Margaret wasn't far behind her lover as the brunette tried to wake Emma, gently shaking her.

"David!" she'd called as she pulled Emma into her lap, cradling the younger woman's head in her hands; the blonde's face wet, and fearful.

They both heard alarmed footfalls before the door was swung open, and David burst in, gun at the ready; his sister's whimpers stabbing at his heart, scrunching his face up with sorrow before he lowered his weapon and set it on the dresser by the door.

The blonde was now in Mary Margaret's arms; her face tucked away in her neck, soft sobs escaping her throat, as the short haired woman rubbed gentle circles onto her back, and murmured hushed nothings into her ear to calm her down.

Ruby hesitated for a second before she approached her best friend's older brother, and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him into her side in an offer of emotional support.

Her eyes sought out her Mary Margaret's glimmering ones as the man spoke.

"I don't know how to help her," he began, his voice sounding weak and low, "I've done my best to make her feel safe—I've tried to keep her safe, damn it!" and both women thought he would start crying, but he strangled the sound in his throat, and looked up to both of them; somehow feeling ashamed of his outburst, "It hurts me to see her like this…this isn't normal; she shouldn't be suffering like this…"

He trailed off as he moved away from Ruby, and dropped himself softly on the bed beside Mary Margaret; his hand coming up to thread through Emma's soft, lazy curls.

She'd fallen back to sleep; her chest rising and falling evenly, her quiet breath puffing slightly against her friend's throat.

The woman to his side directed a sympathetic look to him, and nodded to him as she kept her arms on the blonde.

"Dave," it was Ruby who spoke next, and her tone was different than her normal mischievous one; it was serious and somber, "We're always going to be here to help you, to help Emma," she said to him, a frown on her brows, "But, if you strongly believe that Em needs professional help, then we have to find it," she finished as she pulled her long hair away from her face.

Green eyes met blue in the darkened state of the bedroom with uncertainty, though.

"How long has it been since last time?" the short haired woman asked softly as she moved to set Emma back down on the bed without disturbing her so, pulling the covers over her body once again.

Taking her lead, David got off the bed; following both women to the ground, and sitting on the makeshift bed.

"A couple of months."

"They're not as frequent as before, David," she told him, "They're still happening, yes, but…I don't think we should expose Emma to a shrink! Do you know what that would do to her?"

"Babe…"

"No, Ruby," she shook her head, and looked back to her high school friend, "It'll mess her up more, honey; we've always sheltered her," she continued as she sighed, her girlfriend's hand slipping into hers in a warm clasp, "Forcing her to see one of those doctors would just bring back a lot more memories!"

"So, you don't think that'd be good? To have her face old monsters, and help her get rid of them?" he asked, his tone turning incredulous as he rubbed his face with the palm of his hand.

"Half of them have already been faced with, David!" she insisted in a soft hiss as she turned to look at the sleeping blonde behind her, "Do you remember when these nightmares used to occur every night? We laid in bed with her for three months straight, talking and easing her, before they kind of just went away, sweetheart," she murmured softly now, her eyes on him, while she shrugged.

He was silent as she gave him a sad smile.

"She doesn't need some psychologist," she said as she reached forward to envelope his hand, "She needs us to be there for her now more than ever."

"Charming," Ruby started, "I think Mary Margaret is right," she said as her lips connected against her girlfriend's cheek, "We've driven away these night terrors before, and that's helped her so much…"

"But she's not a little girl anymore," he breathed to them, "She's a woman now— just like you! She's…"

"David, we love Emma as much as you love her as well," Ruby cut in, "We've always been aware of what the problem's been," she affirmed with a nod, "Who better is there out there to look out for her than ourselves?"

"We've yet to do a bad job," Mary Margaret assured with a smirk as she bumped his shoulder softly with hers.

"If things get worse, then, we could consider it," Ruby chimed in, "But for now, we're gonna be fine, Dave."

Not feeling the need to move from her room, all three of them went on to speak in hushed tones as they mulled things over in their heads, and expressed other concerns or ideas they'd thought about.

But none of them had noticed how the quiet blonde's breathing had shifted minutes ago as she now laid wide awake; silent tears sliding down her cheeks as she listened to them talk.

* * *

"Do you have everything, Henry?" Kathryn, his mom's closest friend, asked him as he came down the stairs.

"Yes, Kat!" he exclaimed a little annoyed as he reached her side, and gave her a speedy hug before walking to the kitchen, "Maybe you should be asking mom that, though."

The blonde rolled her eyes, and brought a hand to rub down her face.

"Yeah, yea, okay," she said as he walked back to her, a little zip lock bag full of grapes in his hand.

She ruffled his hair as he tried to move away, and laughed.

"Why don't you go wait in the car, yeah?" she told him, and saw him nod before leaving through the door, and directing himself to the Audi parked outside, his bag slightly bouncing on his back.

"Regina!" she sang out as she began climbing the stairs to the upper floor where all the main bedrooms were located.

She could distinctly hear things being thrown around, and when she finally stepped inside the room, she spotted her friend at the door of her massive wardrobe in nothing but her underwear.

Looking towards the bed, Kathryn was met with clothes everywhere; something out of character for the usually very tidy brunette.

"Regi—"

"I heard you the first time, Kathryn," the woman said as she spiraled around to face her friend, and scowled profoundly, her arms moving to lay across her bra clad chest, "I assure you, I am far from deaf."

"Why are you not dressed yet, Gin?"

"I suddenly have nothing to wear," she said, as a matter of fact before she turned back to the closet, and dived deeper in.

Kathryn could only just roll her eyes to stop herself from stomping her heeled foot against the tiled floor of her childhood friend's room.

"Oh, please!" she scoffed as she gracefully dropped herself on the bed, crossing her legs, "Gin, you own an entirely three story store in that thing," her blonde friend exaggerated as she inspected her manicured nails.

It was long before a very expensive blouse was flung at her, and managed to land on her face.

"Gin!"

"Don't 'Gin' me! Where's Henry?" the dark haired woman asked as she slipped on a black dress, and struggled to put on the pantyhose with one hand.

"Where do you think, your Majesty? In the car!" she exclaimed before getting off the bed before a shoe could hit her, "Where I'll be waiting apparently, don't take too long; Henry can't be late," she reminded before she walked out of the room.

"We can't have that now, can we?" her tone sarcastic as she flipped the lights off.

Quickly donning a white blazer over the dress with black lapels, she grabbed her phone (shoving it into her pocket with a huff), and followed after her friend.

* * *

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?" David asked her as he fumbled with his uniform tie.

He almost missed her slow nod.

Emma was currently sprawled on the couch facing away from him, the television on, yet she wasn't really watching any of it.

Her phone was now laying on her belly; a reminder of what she had texted the kind brunette who had invited her for lunch lingering through her mind as she stared at the wall.

Mary Margaret and Ruby had called Granny, subtlety explained to Widow Lucas what had happened, and asked for the day off (which they had gotten, of course). Now, they were finishing up breakfast, and preparing their selves for the day.

She'd been less responsive today; the mute blonde hadn't even made an effort to change her pajamas. The only thing she'd done was put her hair back up.

"Well, I'm off then, Em," her bother told her, as he accepted the cup of coffee Ruby offered him, and walked towards his sister. He leaned down, and placed a kiss on her forehead, "Text me if you need anything, yeah?"

She smiled forcibly, and mouthed an _okay_.

David trekked over to the other two women, signaling with his hand to call him if anything happened, before closing the door behind him.

Once the door shot, the couple glanced towards their quiet friend.

"Hey, princess," Ruby sauntered over to the blonde, "Don't you look hot?" she winked and younger woman cracked a tiny smile.

Mary Margaret brought her hand up to cover her mouth, giggles threatening to escape as she observed her girlfriend trying to cheer up Emma. The taller brunette's flirtatious tendencies springing to life in a humorous way.

Somehow, she had a feeling Emma had been awake during their morning talk in the bedroom. That was the reason why she was acting this way.

She sighed softly, and turned to flip the bacon as she popped the bagels into the toaster, and pulled out the margarine and strawberry jam from the fridge.

"Maybe we could go to the park later on?" she heard her girlfriend prod, "After breakfast and everything…"

As she went to walk over to her girlfriend, Mary Margaret's cell phone rang, and she went to pick it up.

David's name was flashing on the screen as she answered it.

"What's up, boy?" she greeted; a little bit narcissistic, yet playful enough to elicit a chuckle from him, "I knew you couldn't keep away for too long…oh, really?"

Emma perked up at her interested tone as did the short haired girl in the kitchen. The blonde even go up from the couch, and walked over to her brunette friend.

"Awesome, Charming! We'll pick it up on our way out," he said something else, "Alright, bye-bye, Chief!"

"Let's eat, yeah?" she encouraged excitedly as she looked to Emma; Mary Margaret's eyes flashing with questions, "David said the bug's ready!" she finished as she snagged a piece of bacon, and chewed as delicately as she could.

Offering one to Emma, she smiled as the girl took it and nibbled on it. The mischievous woman went on to take another piece when her girlfriend lightly slapped her fingers away.

"Wait 'till I'm done with the eggs," she explained distractedly, yet still sounding like she was chastising little children.

Looking up to Emma, she saw the girl grinning as she slipped her another piece; thinking she went unnoticed by the shorter brunette while Ruby stuffed her mouth.

"That goes for you as well, darling," her girlfriend just rolled her eyes in response.

At least the blonde wasn't moping on the couch anymore.

* * *

"So, what's wrong, Regina? You've been out of it all morning; what is going on?"

They had ended up at Starbucks right after dropping Henry off at school. And now, here they were; the soft buzzing of the café a sort of comfort to both of them as Kathryn tried to venture into her friend's thoughts, and what had her so…inattentive.

"What do you mean?"

"Gin!" Kathryn pleaded.

The blonde had noticed how her friend kept glancing down to her lap, where she was pretty sure the brunette had placed her cellphone.

"Yes, dear?" Regina questioned as she raised an eyebrow; her eyes now on her best friend.

The blonde just gestured for her to hurry the hello up in spitting it out.

"I know you, Gin," she explained as she pointed at her, nervous laughter erupting from her throat, "Please, tell me what's really going on."

Regina looked to her phone once more before she sighed, and slipped it into the pocket of her blazer.

She brought her hands up onto the table, and started tapping her nails; her face scrunching up as if in thought.

Clearing her throat, she tried to open up to the pestering blonde in front of her.

"I met someone," she began very slowly as if she were speaking to a three year old, yet her tone was serious and tinged with uncertainty, "Her name is Emma," she continued as she released a low and dry chuckle at her friend's face.

"Emma?" Kathryn wanted to be sure she'd heard right; the last time Regina had gotten serious with a woman, Henry hadn't even been born.

The woman in front of her nodded.

Tucking a few strands of her hair, she thought to extract a little bit more of information from her brunette friend.

"And where did you meet her?" the blonde asked her, a smile appearing on her lips as she took a sip from her coffee.

Regina ran her hands through her dark hair; fingers playing idle with the sides as she took a deep breath, then let it out.

"Central Park," she murmured, pulling her coffee up to her lips, "I went to get Henry, and there he was…sitting with her," she continued distractedly as she recalled that day.

"Wait, Henry was there?" Kathryn asked, a bewildered expression to her face.

Regina bit her lip as she looked up to her friend, a sardonic eyebrow raised once again.

"Didn't I just say that dear? You know how I—"

"Hate repeating yourself, yeah, yeah," she finished for her, almost scoffing, "Move it along, Gin!"

"She doesn't talk…"

"What do you mean?" she coked her head to the side, a curious shadow falling on her features, "Like…she's extremely shy or what?"

"She's mute," Regina explained as she rolled her eyes at her friend, "That is what I mean."

"Oh?" now Kathryn seemed confused.

"There is something about her, though, that just seems to call to me, Kathryn," she revealed softly; her hands going back down to her lap. She was getting nervous, "It's as if I want to get to know her."

"Gin—"

"Of course, I feel more than attracted to her," he friend cut her off, "But the innocence of it all, of her…I want it."

"You want…"

"I want her, Kathryn!" she hissed as she shook her head, "And, it's really _freaking_ me out."

"I can see that."

"Kat!"

"Gin!" the blonde woman mocked with a smirk, "So you like her a lot, a lot? So what? What?" she pushed on.

Regina scoffed.

"Could you be anymore articulate?" the brunette sneered at her friend as she glanced around the cafe.

The blonde couldn't help but laugh out loud catching the attention of nearby patrons because of how flustered her best friend was becoming.

"Real, cute, darling," she commended while she finished her coffee, but was effectively cut off from saying whatever else she was about to as Regina's phone vibrated.

The look on her friend's face made her chuckle lightly, but she quickly detained herself as she saw how Regina scowled at her before taking her phone out, and swiped her finger across the screen.

A frown settled itself on her friend's face as she bit her lip, and looked down to the device.

'_Something's come up. I don't think I'll be able to do lunch with you this afternoon_. _Sorry, Regina._'

"Gin, what?"

Her face turned to that of disappointed moments after reading the message, and she tried to think of an appropriate reply to send back.

Though she wanted so badly to first ask why the sudden change.

"She's cancelling on me," she mumbled.

"Is she really?" Kathryn sounded incredulous, and only received a nod; her friend's finger only resting indecisively against the screen, "Why?"

* * *

"Cheer up, Ems!" the short haired woman tried to raise her spirits as they made their way down fifth avenue to the car shop; her arm around the blonde's shoulder.

Ruby was trailing behind them; her eyes playfully roaming on their…

"Hey! Red," green eyes snapped up, cheeks red as she snickered.

"Mary Margaret rolled her eyes at her girlfriend and gestured for her to please join them.

With a sly smile, the woman sauntered over to her lover and slipped hand into hers after coquettishly winking at the blonde.

As they strolled over to the garage door where they spotted the yellow bug, Emma froze.

She almost contemplated throwing herself into the opened garage before brown eyes happened to look up and shockingly met her hazel ones.

The straight haired blonde beside her kept walking and chatting away, unaware that her friend had stopped a few feet behind her.

"Why do you insist that I park four blocks away from the place when—"

She didn't realize she'd continued on alone until she nearly ran into the other two girls.

"Emma."

The blonde shyly smiled at her, crimson creeping into her cheeks as she looked away to the side, and mouthed a nervous _Hi_.

The five of them just stood on the walkway for a couple of minutes. Emma and Regina hadn't even moved to close the distance; their companions looking confused between both women.

"Regina, is this—"

"Regina?" Ruby spoke up as her eyes went wide along with her girlfriend's, and the two of them turned to the quiet blonde whose eyes were now firmly on the ground.

Before Mary Margaret could inquire further, the leggy brunette wolf whistled playfully as realization set in. If Emma's cheeks could have turned redder, her face would have resembled a tomato.

"Regina," Rubes said once again; rolling all the syllables along her tongue in a soft yet, flirtatious manner that caused her girlfriend to swat at her arm.

She also received a reprimanding stare from Emma before she made as if she were sealing her lips; the zipping sound leaving her mouth before she went quiet.

Regina was pleasantly surprised to see the timid blonde again, and had almost slipped up on her calm appearance as her _cute _friend bantered.

"Hi there," the short haired brunette stepped in and offered her hand to the woman in front of her who shook it quickly without wanting to look dismissive, "I'm Mary Margaret."

Regina nodded tightly, her jaw setting at the chipper girl; which caused Mary Margaret to go a bit tense before gesturing to her love, "This is Ruby,"

The tall brunette waved with a huge grin.

Clearing her throat, the other blonde decided to join them.

"I'm Kathryn," she supplied as she extended her hand to both of them before she turned to Emma, "How strange to stumble upon you girls," she murmured as she grabbed the blonde's slightly color stained hand before Regina gave her a knowing look, "We were just talking about you, Emma."

Her best friend rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms over here chest and smiled at the shy blonde.

"Where are you off to?" she asked, not trying to sound like a stalker seeing that not more than an hour ago the woman had cancelled on her.

Emma pointed with her thumb right to the garage, and Regina looked the building up and down before finding the sign that gave her more explanation than the lonely yellow deathtrap parked inside the place.

The blonde in front of her almost giggled when she noticed Regina's facial expression as she eyed the bug.

"That's your…car?" she could've choked on the word had she not been so intent to not sound like a blubbering idiot, and finally pushed through.

She wasn't one of those snobby rich girls; she wasn't so much of one, at least.

Emma nodded happily; an emotion she had been trying to forcibly feel today.

"We're gonna go in, and talk to Leroy, alright, Em?" Ruby said as she laced her fingers with her girlfriend's and walked inside before the blonde could actually nod or Mary Margaret could protest.

Grateful of their actions, Regina was already staring towards Kat in a way that clearly said _get lost_, which her friend quickly understood.

"Oh?" she gasped a little too dramatic for her own taste, "Gin! I just remembered I need to give 'Rora a call. Excuse me for a second," she finished as she walked away with a small and a nod to the mute blonde.

Regina's fingers instantly flew up to her hair as she looked to Emma, and gave her a nervous smile that was returned.

In the second before she spoke, Emma pulled out her note pad, and began scribbling away, which caused her to close her mouth abruptly.

When done, the blonde came closer with slight hesitation, and stuck the sticky to her palm before raising it up to hallway between their bodies so Regina could read it.

_I'm really sorry about not being able to make it to lunch_.

She was smiling sheepishly as the brunette took the sticky right after reading it and safely slipped it into her pocket.

Feeling brave, Regina grinned at her and stepped closer, almost grabbing her hand tentatively. Her cool fingers came into contact with Emma's sweaty ones before she thought twice about it (not wanting to scare her), and dropped her hand; stuffing it into her pocket as if that'd been her intent the entire time.

"That's quite alright, dear," she began, her tone soft as she sensed the girl's embarrassment, "Perhaps you would be able to make it to dinner with me?"

* * *

Thanks for reading; I hope this chapter was to your liking, and that I at least stayed in character. Best wishes this weekend :)


	5. Just Some Regular Friend

_Thanks for such awesome reviews, and the great support you show the fic, heh. I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story!_

_I just wanted to say that: Signing is more for the deaf, and for people who can hear, but not physically speak. Emma can speak; she just refuses to do so, which is known as selective mutism. _

_Also, I know the approach in my story is a bit unorthodox to the Swan Queen fandom, but I just wanted to write something that a little different. I know our Emma Swan is not entirely the Emma S. from the show, and that some believe I've strayed from character, but...we'll have our Emma Swan by the end of this story. She has a backstory in my fic that cannot just be ignored. Just wanted to say that._

_Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_A/N: I don't own ANY rights to ONCE Upon a Time._

* * *

**Chapter Four: Just Some Regular Friend**

* * *

"Moments like these are when I really, really, really want her to open that mouth and fucking speak!" Ruby hissed as she and Mary Margaret peeked through the blindfolds of Leroy's shop as the man in question sat on a stool besides them.

The three of them had been eavesdropping for the past few minutes.

It was so obvious to them that this woman, this Regina, wanted Emma. How could Emma herself not see it?

Both women had been standing outside for a while now, the brunette almost leaning into the blonde as she talked to her. She was smiling, and they were pretty sure Emma was as well—even if they couldn't see her face.

"Red, baby," Mary Margaret whispered, her hand coming to rest on her lover's arm, "We know how Emma is—you know how Emma is," she emphasized, "If this is going to…occur, then might as well be because she wants it. And, not because it's being pushed down her throat."

"Sister, please!" the short man besides them scoffed as he hopped down from the wooden stool, and turned to face them. "Sometimes one just needs a little push, and that girl out there," he pointed with his index towards the window behind him, "She needs the push," he finished as he walked over to the counter and picked up Emma's keys.

Mary Margaret opened her mouth to respond, but Ruby cut her off.

"A small…push in the right direction doesn't sound so…forceful, does it?" she inquired mischievously to no one in particular.

"Red!"

"Ah, c'mon, babe," she said as she pulled her girlfriend to her, and wrapped her arms around her waist, "I'll not force her at all, okay? I just really think that this could be good for her, M&M."

She pouted as she leant down, and kissed her lover's soft waiting lips.

"Imagine Emma having something like what we have?" she went on, one of her hands trailing up the length of Mary Margaret's arm before she settled it on her shoulder, "She just needs a little bit of loving, don't you think? And I mean, real loving…"

The short haired brunette in her arms elicited a defeated sigh before she gave into her girlfriend's kiss.

"I get it!" Leroy shouted fed up with the romantics.

"Hey!" Ruby said, grinning, as she turned to look at him, "Maybe you should call Astrid, and finally get it on, man!" she swung her arm around Mary Margaret's neck, and caught the keys on quick reflexes when the man threw them at her.

"Watch it, you almost hit my girl," she smirked before she winked at him, "I'll call Astrid for you, then," and then she was out of his office, and stepping out into the garage.

Both women stopped in their tracks as they looked towards where their friend was standing; Regina still talking to her, even if it was only low enough for only Emma to hear.

But then, the two of them were laughing, and smiling.

"It's strange, darling, you know?" Mary Margaret murmured over to Ruby, "Somehow, I feel like she doesn't usually behave this way."

The look her girlfriend gave her clearly told her to keep going.

"When we said hi earlier, it was like—and this is going to sound extremely cheesy, but…it was like she only had eyes for Em," she stressed as she looked to the floor, Ruby's lips pressed against her temple, "I felt how her hand kind of…it's like she stiffened up at the mere contact."

"So? Doesn't that say something, babe?"

She opened her mouth, but she didn't know what to say. That woman just didn't click well with her, and she didn't want harm to come to Emma. She didn't want someone to hurt her little girl—even if she wasn't little anymore.

"But, think about it, yes?" they heard the brunette ask as she took a step back from Em. Her face once again showing faint nervousness as she looked down to her watch, "I have to go now; there are some things I need to do at the firm… having dinner with you tonight, Emma, would truly be my pleasure."

The blonde could only look at her as she stopped speaking; her hazel eyes searching Regina's face as she processed the woman's second attempt at an outing.

The lawyer didn't want to come off as someone who was begging for attention, and so she fought her cheeks from turning red as she finished that sentence. She was mentally shaking her head at herself at her new low; she'd just blatantly asked Emma out on a date tonight, not just a quick lunch, but actual dinner.

Ruby was smirking while she looked at the brunette. As her arm still laid around her love, she consciously recognized the signs of a woman craving the company of their newly found crush in Regina's face.

Both girls shared meaningful glances. The way the older brunette's fingers began playing with the ends of her hair let the couple know that she was quite on edge about the entire conversation, but that she was willing to go ahead with it.

"You have my number if you decide that you would like to," Regina said to her as Kathryn happened to round the corner in good timing, a scheming tug to her lips.

"Gin," she called in a knowing tone, "You ready to go?"

"Just a second," the brunette answered her friend; her gaze never leaving Emma's, "I'd love to share the evening with you."

Her voice had been so very soft, but the words had surprised the blonde to no end. The smile Regina gave her before she said farewell and left with her friend Kathryn somehow managed to engrave itself in Emma's mind, and draw an identical smile on her own lips.

"Please tell me you actually said yes, Em!" Ruby pressed and pleaded as she approached her; her hands flying up to the blonde's cheeks as she pulled her face up, "Emma she was practically…ugh, really, if you don't tell me that you—"

"Enough, Red," Mary Margaret warned her girlfriend as she too came up to the blonde with a gentle smile painted on her lips, and Ruby stepped away from Em.

A groan was all the answer she received from her tall lover.

"If Emma wants to go, then she'll go," she began; her eyes on Emma, "But, if she doesn't then, she shouldn't have to go," she stressed as she looked back to her girlfriend.

Ruby rolled her eyes.

"That's just boring."

* * *

As she drove down the streets, Emma got a chance to actually look back at the events of the day. Red and M&M were seated in the back seat, both surprisingly quiet since they'd lefts Leroy's. They were probably making out though.

When she'd seen Regina today, her entire system had frozen.

Her day hadn't been bright since the events of that morning, and her nightmare was still fresh, and tingling. Coming across Regina had cheered her up a bit, something her friends had not been able to accomplish in its entirety today.

She didn't take out her sticky notes after the first time she'd written to the brunette, but it seemed the woman hadn't even minded. And _that_, made her feel at ease.

She had kept on talking to Emma as if the blonde was speaking back to her, and in a way…she was. She had been comfortable in mouthing things to Regina, and had been shocked that the older woman had understood her every single word in detail, and had responded with enthusiasm in return.

Emma felt as if Regina understood her need to stay quiet; to not voice out her words. Yet, the blonde herself couldn't understand why…why she felt like she had to use her voice in the brunette's presence when Regina didn't make her feel like she had to.

She didn't get how the brunette's cool, yet somewhat warm brown eyes made her feel as if she had to actually articulate; otherwise, she'd burst.

"Uh-uh, girl," Red protested against her girlfriend's lips as she saw Emma begin to brake at the curb by the diner, cutting right through her thoughts, "No work, remember? Killian, Will and Cyrus took the shifts. God knows they need them more anyways," was mumbled before she dove back down to kiss Mary Margaret.

Ems just looked at them through the rear mirror before driving on past the diner, her broodings over Regina quietly leaving her mind. She couldn't obsess over it right now; and her two friends eating each other's faces in the back seat wasn't helping her situation.

"Hey Em!" she heard, and looked behind her fast to let them know they had her attention," Maybe we can stop by Alice's today? I'm hungry, and lunch sounds good just about now. But not Granny's…"

The blonde smirked, and made a turn.

_Wanderlust_ was the café Emma had been frequenting besides Granny's since this past year. She felt rather comfortable there; Alice's always made her feel at ease when she had much to think about. The people who went there weren't always the same, but they were quiet most of the time (though sometimes boisterous). Only five percent of the customers were regulars, but nearly every day a large number of people would stumble upon the small café in search of something new and then…they would move on in the same way they'd come.

Alice had moved in from England almost seven years ago. Emma had a feeling the girl had been running away from something back home, but after a while of much wondering, she'd just figured Alice was on a quest to find something that would essentially bring her happy.

The English girl started her first semester at uni at the age of seventeen, and had completed her degree by her twentieth birthday. Six months later, the young woman had opened _Wanderlust_ and was making a good enough living for herself.

Alice had made a life for herself on her own, and that impressed Emma to no end.

Because, even though Emma had people around her, she hadn't found a way to move on from her past, and the childhood that was holding her back.

"Emma sweetheart," Mary Margaret called after her, and it came to her as a faraway voice, "You okay?"

Slipping back out of her thoughts, she realized she'd somehow arrived at the café and had parked on autopilot without even noticing.

Both of her friends were already out of the car, and by her side of the car while she was still seated inside, staring right ahead.

Forcing a smile to her lips that she just hoped would convince the women waiting for her, she reached below her seat and pulled out a small pad. Tucking it under her arm, she opened the door and jumped out of her precious yellow beetle.

The café was rather crowded today. And they didn't notice Alice's head pop out from under a table until she actually called for Emma excitedly.

The three women turned to the approaching light brown haired girl before she was already pulling Emma to a booth near the back of the place, and away from much of the clatter.

Some were enjoying a game of chess, while others were just listening to music or playing with the jukebox by the center of the place. Other customers were merely partaking in conversation, a little too loud maybe, but they were just talking about random things. There was a group at the far corner of the place that had stained fingers just like Emma, and whose faces were buried in sketch pads and matte paper.

The scent of coffee was heavy in the air, and it wasn't only because of the dark brew barely being prepared in the kitchen.

There was an older woman at a table, by herself, elbows deep in a large bowl full of coffee as she let strips of paper soak through before pulling it out, and laying them flat against one side of the table to dry. The strips, which had originally been stark white, were now a vintage shade of brown that resembled that of a pre-burnt scroll. The young woman smiled as looked at the work.

"Emma Swan, the regular?" Alice's accentuated voice asked, a bright smile on her lips as she dried her hands on her apron, "Or, are we up for a surprise this afternoon?"

Ruby gasped dramatically as she pulled the menu to her chest, and looked over to Alice.

"God! I want that little surprise along with the mac n' cheese sandwich, and the sweet potato fries," she grinned at the woman before placing her menu by the end of the table.

"Astonishing, Ruby," Alice mused dryly with no shock, "No frappe today?"

Red winked at her.

"Make it another surprise, girl," she shrugged.

Alice giggled lightly, then looked over to M&M.

"What about you, darling?"

"I'm kind of feeling like trying something new," Mary Margaret answered as her eyes roamed the menu, "Any recommendations?"

Alice quickly leaned over Ruby to motion to a hand written section on the lists for the short haired brunette. Both she and M&M ignored Ruby's attempt to catch a playful glimpse down the British woman's sun dress.

"Jefferson just came up with the balsamic steak salad; I know its red meat," she said knowingly to her, "But it's quite light, and we use fresh avocadoes and strawberries along with the greens," she finished with a smile.

M&M nodded, then smiled lopsidedly at the café owner.

"I'll take it."

"Sold!" Red exclaimed, her friend mirroring Emma's as the blonde did the same silently.

Alice chuckled, then looked back to Emma.

"So, what's it going to be, Emma?"

The blonde cocked her head to the side, and enthusiastic smile spread on her lips.

_Surprise?_

The light brown haired girl grinned.

"You'll enjoy it. Sticking with the shake though, right?"

Emma nodded quickly.

"Great! I'll just put everything in, and orders will be ready soon."

* * *

Like some say, its five o'clock somewhere right about now.

"Have you told Em yet?" he asked as he handed his friend a cool bottle.

"It's not like I can really do that without risking her going mad," taking a swig from his beer, he continued on, "David, your sister, she would actually freak out I think."

They'd left their shifts early today, and were now out on the steps of the apartment complex enjoying their drinks, and talking quietly.

"I think she already knows that you like her, Graham; it's not exactly a secret, Humbert," her brother assured him, "We've known each other for what? Almost ten years; and since she turned fifteen you've had this…thing for Emma, and you know what? I wanted to be upset about it, but I just couldn't."

At this, Graham looked at him.

"I love Emma so much, man," he began explaining, "My choice of career is because I want to make her feel safe, to protect her; I would never want anything to happen to my sister. And, I know…that just like me, you'd never want anything to harm her either. I trust you wouldn't ever…"

"Of course not," the man murmured as he finished his beer, "I—"

David held a hand up, and shrugged.

"I've known for a while," he chuckled.

"Do you think Emma knows as well?" the brunette asked as the other man passed him another beer.

But, the blonde man just shrugged once more, and gulped down his ale; quickly reaching for another.

* * *

Kathryn was outright laughing at her frowning best friend as they rode through the busy city.

"That was something, Regina," she finished with a chuckle, and a slight accent that made the lawyer cringe a bit.

"_Cállate gringa_!"

"How do you say you really want her…in Spanish, of course? Because, you really do," her blonde friend teased, sporting a grin, all humorous at the moment.

Regina just glared at her, and grimaced before she turned to look out the window as they drove up the street; her cheek resting on her hand as she sighed dejectedly.

"I'm so unimpressed with you right now; fifteen years of friendship, and many Spanish _courses_ along with that, yet…you forget simple things," the lawyer drawled out sardonically and received a humorous snort from her friend.

"Not entirely true; I know cerveza and vino,"

"_Increíble_," she mumbled under her breath as she rolled her eyes, and thought about how her father would have laughed at that; she remembered when he'd taught the blonde those words when they were once on vacation in Madrid.

"No, but really Gin—geez, you weren't kidding when you said she was, uh, mute? I really thought you meant she was just extremely…quiet," the blonde began as she glanced towards her friend as they reached a red light; the expression on her face seemed a bit doubtful to Regina, "I mean, she doesn't talk at all. You were the one that basically talked her ear off; it's weird because…I know you, and you don't even talk that much to me! I usually have to pull and prod things out of you. She didn't even need to speak…"

The brunette lawyer kept silent as Kathryn talked; a thoughtful look in her eyes as she absorbed everything.

She herself had realized that she'd spoken the entire time she'd been with the quiet blonde out by the shop, but somehow it didn't bother her. There was something in Emma's hazel eyes that really called to her. Her blue, green eyes were guarded. No one would notice that as quickly as Regina had, and she wanted to know why. She wanted to so bad find out what was behind Emma Swan because she remembered a time when she herself wore that exact expression.

The blonde woman came off as playful and content in the moments she'd been around her, and she had no doubts that she was that way in the presence of her friends as well. But, Regina had caught the distant look in hazel orbs instances when the blonde thought her eyes were wandering elsewhere. And, she'd found no hint of happiness.

"...her friends seemed like limpets; they were glued to each other. Do you even think she likes woman though?" there was a pause, "Gin! Are you even listening to me?"

"I am."

"Do you think she is _into_ girls?"

"Well," she began with a smirk, "I surely hope not, dear, because I'm quite a woman; thank you very much."

Another snort.

"Very funny, ha ha ha," Kathryn mocked and that earned her a chuckle from Regina, "But really, that might be a problem. It might even be the reason why she cancelled on you this morning."

"Take the turn here," she said automatically; she needed to stop by the house and get her car before she went to work.

"You're not listening," the blonde sang at her in an annoyed voice.

"I believe that she likes me, dear."

"How can you be so sure? She doesn't even talk, Gin! This is crazy."

"Why?" Regina drawled out, it was her turn to feel annoyed at her friend now, "Do you think I'm not…likeable for someone like her?" her words were hesitant, and she found herself feeling a bit insecure again like when she'd first picked Emma up yesterday.

That was very unlike her, and her friend was quick to notice and point it out to her.

"Jesus, Regina! It's not that…Do you even hear yourself?" the blonde parked the car already having arrived at the brunette's place.

"Then, please enlighten me dear!" Regina huffed, "Just a few hours ago you were gushing over how glad you were that I had 'met' someone, and now that by some bizarre reason you've met her as well…all you do is question everything," she finished slowly. "Do you think I'm not likeable for someone like her?" she asked once again.

Sighing, Kathryn took her friend's hand in hers, and felt it tense.

"Listen, I know you better than anyone, right?" she didn't need a response to that, "Gin, you've always been so sure of yourself-well, more like full of yourself," Regina huffed quietly at this as she glared at her friend, "It's true! But that's not even the point. This girl…she makes you fidget, and that isn't like you at all. You've known her for not even a week, hell, you don't even know her…but I can see it in your face that all you want is just _that_ and it frightens me!"

"Do you understand why? Because I don't want to see you get hurt, Gin," she whispered out as her thumb gently caressed the back of Regina's hand, "Last time with Daniel was enough—"

"She is nothing like him!"

"You can't know that!" Kathryn sighed, realizing her best friend wouldn't see reason, "Look, I love you, and I'm happy that you've found an interest in Emma, but…promise me you'll take things slow with her? Regina…"

"Kathryn, I don't just want to sleep with her!"

"That is exactly what I'm getting at," her friend ground out, "You don't just want to roll in the hay…"

"You know what?" she stopped the blonde's incessant talking with her hand, "This is ridiculous. I like her, so what? It's insane, I agree, but you know I've already made up my mind about it. You don't think I'm afraid that she might not even have the slightest interest in me? I am, Kathryn, you have no idea how so, but…I can't let that get in the way."

"You are full set on this, aren't you?" Kat asked her, just to make sure, as she eyed her seriously, "We're doing this?"

Regina couldn't help but chuckle at her best confidant before she nodded. Even when they argued, they always came back to each other without any resentment and sported their support no matter what. Quickly leaning forward and kissing her chastely on the cheek, the brunette pushed the door open and got out. Resting her hands against the roof, she looked to her friend through the rolled down window.

"I am, at least. She intrigues me too much for me to back off."

"Well, then, I'm not leaving you alone on this, Gin."

* * *

"Don't wait too long to come back, yeah?" Alice prodded gently and had Emma rolling her eyes dramatically before she climb to the back of the car; her hands softly patting her full tummy after stuffing her sketch pad under the seat.

She sometimes really hated when her friends treated her like a little girl; not even a week ago she'd turned twenty-one, Red have been grinding on her on her ass and M&M supplying her drinks; yet her peeps refused to acknowledge she was more than a woman now. She was all grown up, and was a bit annoyed at her giggling friends, even if they all meant well.

Ruby was to drive now. Emma had made that perfectly clear the moment she finished the last bite of her Mexican burger, slurped down her vanilla shake and tossed her keys over to the leggy woman.

Now, she was looking down at her phone completely stuffed and staring at the blank draft to a new text message.

Regina had not texted her at all, and Emma was pretty sure that the brunette lawyer was waiting on her to take the next step since she had already been the first to make the moves on her. She just didn't know how to…make the move?

The blonde was entirely unexperienced in the art of flirting; not to mention dating.

But, for some reason she felt that the beautiful, older woman was waiting on her.

She'd never kissed a boy, nor a girl; she wasn't even sure she'd ever held hands with someone that wasn't the couple in front of her or her brother.

"Home right, Em?"

She just nodded, eyes directed down into her phone.

"Alrighty."

Suddenly she looked up to both her friends. Ruby was attentive to the road as she drove, her right hand holding M&M's left. Mary Margaret seemed to be playing with the hem of her sweater.

Making a decision, she reached into her pocket, and pulled out a sticky as she scribbled something out quickly. Clearing her throat almost inaudibly, she tried.

"M&M," the blonde breathed out the nickname, the word soft and faint, but loud enough for the short haired brunette to turn in her seat; eyes wide in surprise.

There were moments were Emma actually spoke, but just a little, and never outside of her circle of friends (the two women) and her brother. Her words never exceeded maybe a sentence, or a fragment, but every time she spoke, her eyes were mostly downcast and she would quickly revert back to her silent self.

Looking back at her quiet friend, Mary Margaret found her fidgeting with her fingers and the edges of the sticky note, hands on her lap.

Ruby's eyes could be seen through the rearview, and they seemed hopeful and quite anticipating.

Believing she'd shocked them more in one day than she has ever had in a month, Emma bit her lip and extended the sticky to her friend.

The short haired waitress read it quickly. Her eyes skimming the two sentences, and taking in the meaning of its words.

"Well," Red insisted impatiently, "What's up, babe?"

Ignoring her insistent girlfriend, Mary Margaret looked up to Emma once again; a weird glint in her eyes as she eyed the blonde.

"And you're certain, darling?"

Emma's teeth had been clamped down on her bottom lip as she waited for her gentle friend to finish reading. Hell, she wasn't certain it was a good idea, at least not completely anyways, but she wanted to go ahead with it.

And so, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, her eyes sought out M&M's and she smiled at her shyly before finally giving her a nod.

"Oh, for the love of God, give me that!" Ruby screamed, hand shooting out to snatch the sticky; the other hand still on the steering wheel, but her previous attention to the road lacking.

"Red baby—"

"Holy fuck!" the tall brunette screeched at the note excitedly, almost squirming in her seat and letting go of the steering wheel completely. Loud honking resonating from somewhere in front of them before Mary Margaret screamed at her.

* * *

"Well, at least we're alive, yeah?" Ruby asked sheepishly earning an eye roll from Mary Margaret and a grin from the blonde who nodded just to amuse her.

"You two are such children," the short haired brunette sighed as she rested her forehead against her hands; her breathing a bit agitated.

"Hey babe, we're okay. Look! We're still in one piece," and to make her point she stretch out her arm towards the distressed woman and dragged her index finger down the length of her bicep slowly.

Emma groaned quite loudly before she climbed over M&M, careful not to squish her, and got out of the bug.

"I think our exchanges are beginning to annoy her," Mary Margaret confessed as she looked out the window towards the young blonde, who was waiting for them by the steps of the apartment complex.

Ruby smirked before setting her lips into a thin line.

"No, it's not that," she shook her head at her girlfriend before turning off the car, and laying a kiss on M&M's cheek.

"Then?" the other woman asked her, "Red!" she insisted when the leggy brunette ignored her, and caught up to Emma, her arm slipping around the blonde.

"Regina," Ruby answered as if the name was the sole explanation, and that got Emma to tense in her arms and look up at her with a raised eyebrow.

M&M now by her side, Red enveloped her hand as they started walking up the stairs.

"What do you mean?" Mary Margaret hissed to Ruby, and looked around as if someone would be interested in their conversation. But the halls were vacant.

But Emma held up her hand, and mouthed to them _enough_ before shrugging off Red's arm and strolling away towards her door.

Both woman remained a few feet behind her; one of them drowning in confusion while the other understood entirely what the blonde was going through.

Gazing up at her girlfriend, eyes inquiring, Mary Margaret didn't speak as Emma opened the door.

They were greeted by the men as they lounged in the living room area once again.

The music was low, but the television's volume was a bit high as they video game blasted away.

"Hi girls!" David was the first to speak as he came at them from the kitchen; a twelve-pack in his left hand while he kissed them all, "Could I interest you in some beer?" he asked and gestured charmingly.

Rubes was quick to say yes, and snagged a bottle, but the other two girls only shook their heads and headed over to the couch.

Killian was there, and M&M glared at him when she noticed.

"Aren't you supposed to be working the diner?"

He gave her a cheeky grin as he cocked his head and took a large gulp from his beer, barely delicate enough for a man.

"Gran sent me home," he started as Red dropped beside the short haired brunette and the blonde; making way where she clearly didn't fit, "Told me Will and Cyrus were enough," he shrugged before going back to the paused game.

The taller brunette waved him off nonchalantly before sipping from her beer.

"How was your morning, Em?"

The quiet blonde looked towards her brother, and smile gently at him before padding the small side of the couch that was left unoccupied.

He was quick to sit down; even though, it made him feel like he was tightly packed in a tin of sardines.

She laid her head on his shoulder as he picked up his remote and resumed their game.

"Well, obviously we went and got the bug," the chatty brunette began, and instantly earned a sideways glare from her girlfriend.

"What? It's not like we didn't get here safely," she huffed, "_Anyways, _before we went and picked up the bug, we got to meet Em's new friend."

At this, she received a stomp to her foot, and a swat to her side. Emma was clearly unimpressed with her friend's inability to maintain a secret, though she had also forgotten to express her wish to keep the whole Regina thing…a secret.

Apparently _enough_ didn't mean '_Let's not talk about this in front of David.'_ To the contrary, to Ruby evidently it meant _'Let's tell him.'_

"Friend?" David asked, once again pausing the game as he turned to his sister, an eyebrow raised.

Her cheeks were flushed warm red, and she was biting down on her lip hard.

"Maybe I should go wait outside for Graham to come back?" Killian asked awkwardly with a wince.

Ruby and Mary Margaret both nodded at him slowly, and he left only after grabbing a beer.

"We'll be sure to knock before coming back inside."

"David," Emma began quietly after their friend had closed the door behind him, her voice small sounding and lower than when she'd been in the car. She had her brother's full attention when she spoke; it happened rarely, and whenever she did so was because she really wanted to be heard. "Her name's Regina."

And just like _that_, he knew this wasn't just some _regular_ friend.

The times Emma usually became acquainted with someone and later on became friends with them, the blonde would usually write about it to her older brother. She would always scribble their names, and then she go on to asking him to go with her so he could meet them as well.

It happened with Alice right after they became friends. Emma had brought him down to _Wanderlust_ where they had lunch, and chatted away with the friendly English woman. It had also happened with Killian, at the beginning, when Emma had come across him without really knowing he was actually her brother's friend. She'd invited the man for a round of video games and to her pleasant surprise, Killian had already figured out who she was the instant he'd entered the apartment.

She's never kept secrets from David. Yes, she has kept her feelings quiet, but he has always been able to figure her out in that aspect.

He'd noticed her voice sounded a little unsteady as she spoke the woman's name, and by that…he knew his sister was nervous.

The two women beside him were quiet. Ruby's arm draped around the blonde in encouragement as Mary Margaret now sat by Emma's feet.

Taking a deep breath, she took in her brother's calm face before she spoke once again.

"Regina asked me out," she murmured as she leaned on her elbows where they rested atop her thighs, "Twice already," she finished in a whisper.

David hadn't ever thought about whether or not his sister preferred…woman? He hadn't assumed she _just_ liked men either, considering her two best friends were into each _other_ quite passionately. Emma had never actually made it clear to him that she was into _any_ specific sex at all; she seemed to always brush off anyone's attempt at flirting with her. But he'd also witnessed the manner in which she glanced at Graham whenever she thought no one was looking at her.

So, maybe her nervousness meant she didn't know how to say no to this Regina woman.

"And I'm thinking of saying yes to her," Emma muttered out.

Her blonde sibling nodded at her slowly, taking in her words.

He was looking at her with a soft smile; no angry twitch to his features, no raised eyebrow, outburst or joking laughter.

David really seemed to be thinking about it deeply; his eyes were now a bit unfocused, and looking everywhere but at his sister and her friends. If she decided she wanted to go on this outing with the woman, then, he wouldn't stop her at all. Emma was a grown woman. That said, if she decided…that she was in fact very much gay, and into woman…that wouldn't bother him either. Mary Margaret was gay, and she'd been his first best friend for a while—until she'd moved on to hang out with Emma more often and he stopped sharing everything with her. So, human sexuality wasn't anything new to him.

He was open to anything; he hoped his sister wasn't showing hesitation towards going out with the woman on his behalf.

"Say something," he heard and snapped back towards her with a soft chuckle, and a shake of his head.

"There's nothing to say, Emma," he told her gently, his hand shooting out to lay on her shoulder, "If you like her, then I think it'd be a good idea to take her up on that date," he smiled.

Brushing a strand of hair from her face, the blonde smiled tentatively at him.

"What if—" Emma cut herself off abruptly as her thoughts began to go rampage.

She frowned, and her nose scrunched up.

What if Regina liked her, but didn't really like _her_ by the end of the night or even the beginning of their dinner? What if what she expected from Emma wasn't what she was going to get tonight?

They had barely talked about their selves, she realized. Regina had spoken about the firm, and her day and so on. Emma knew about Henry a bit from that day at the park. But besides that, she dawned that she didn't know anything about the older brunette at all. Regina knew she loved art, that she made art, and that she didn't speak…

And that in her head, didn't really click with her. Why would the woman even want to take her out to dinner on a date? Why would anyone condemn themselves to an evening of practically speaking to a wall, someone who might not or wouldn't respond back?

_I'd love to share the evening with you._

What if the brunette only wanted to sleep with her?

"Emma, stop," she heard David.

"Do you or do you not want to do this, sweetheart?" Mary Margaret asked her, her hand resting lightly on her knees; the woman had noticed the questions and insecurities in her hazel eyes.

Ruby had somehow slipped her hand within the blonde's jeans pocket, and was now holding out Emma's cellphone with a grin decorating her mouth.

"C'mon babe," she said in a wolfish tone, "This might just be your last chance, take it, and if you decide you don't want to see her after tonight…"

"Then, you won't have to," both David and Mary Margaret finished in unison as they shared a chuckle between themselves.

"Make sure she knows I own a gun, yeah? Just in case…"

Soft laughter filled the room.

* * *

Regina was standing by the huge glass window looking out into the city, talking on her office line, when she suddenly heard her cellphone vibrate. She ignored.

The moment she'd arrived at the office, the lawyer had been engulfed by many requests, cluttered with meeting reminders and filled to the brim with paperwork and callers on hold.

She comes in late for one day, and everything goes haywire as if she's been gone for a year.

The brunette had already spoken to Mr. Gold, one of her regular clients. She arranged for one of her best attorneys to meet with the man tomorrow afternoon only after insisting that she would be too busy to meet with him herself.

Now she was on her second call with Sydney Glass, one of her primary associates who was out at the moment supposedly gathering information on one of their new clients who'd asked for the best representation available. But, she wasn't very happy with him right now.

"Listen Sydney," she bit out at him as she paced her office, "That wasn't what had been agreed on; the deal was that they would pay half now and the rest when the case was won!" she sneered over the phone.

Her attention solely on the call, she failed to notice Kathryn sneaking in and throwing herself lazily on her chair as if she owned the place.

"Well, clearly you had misunderstood," she said in a matter of fact tone, "When people need help and ask for it, they want to feel secure that their money will not be spent in vain, and for nothing," Regina hissed at him, "This is something you should know already; we never take full payment at the start, its company policy! Just make sure you tell them that, and assure them to not worry about it for now…"

She went quiet as the man ranted on, on, and on before effectively cutting him off.

"You're wasting my time with you meager and unnecessarily apologies," she told him, her tone cold, "Just get the damn job done."

With that she hung up, and turned on her heels; Kathryn smirking at her, but Regina only ignored her and firmly snapped at her to get out of her chair.

The blonde shook her head.

"I still don't see why you keep him around," she pondered.

"Sometimes I ask myself the same question," the brunette murmured before her phone vibrated again.

Sighing, she got up from her chair and walked over to where her blazer was draped on the small sofa.

Taking a seat beside Kathryn, she slid her finger across the screen and was met with two text messages from Emma. Her mood slightly perking, she straightened her back in anticipation, and was prepared to welcome the blonde's dismissal of her curious attentions.

But when she clicked on the messages, excitement and contentment was all that bubbled within her; she let out of breath she hadn't even known she had been holding until now.

_Dinner would be nice._

"It's her, isn't?" Kathryn asked as she leaned forward to look over her shoulder.

_If you've changed your mind, though, it's fine_.

The blonde giggled at the second text. Regina was still quiet beside; her fingers unmoving.

"Well?" Kathryn prompted, nudging the brunette's side playfully.

Feelings of relief flowing into her, Regina texted her back slowly; analyzing what she was saying, and wording things carefully. She didn't want to come off as desperate or as if she'd been waiting on the blonde the second they'd said goodbye this afternoon. But, she also didn't want to seem licentious because God knew she wasn't some saint.

"A simple 'awesome' would be adequate."

But, she didn't want it to be adequate or fine, she wanted it to be great. And 'awesome' was definitely not in her vocabulary.

In the end, she only settled with her reply because she was taking too long, and did not want the blonde to think she had changed her mind.

_Excellent! What time should I pick you up?_

Without a doubt, she sure as hell was not planning on riding in the yellow bug, nor was she totally sure she wanted Emma to meet her there. She'd already experience the blonde's ability to back out on an outing without explanation. Picking her up, would at least give Regina the advantage of not having the quiet woman run out on her again.

* * *

Next up: The date...

Thanks for reading! (:


End file.
